Letters To My Heart
by naley12
Summary: He was never very good with words. From the connection of her in him. Will he find the strength in himself to write his feelings to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is original all her idea. I have to say a big thank you to her and othfan1919 for all their help.

Chapter 1

Letters to My Heart

Nathan Scott lived and breathed basketball. He loves the game and his main goal in life was to be a Duke Blue Devils. And the best way to prove himself and his abilities was by getting in High Flyers, the best national basketball camp. High Flyers has a three month summer basketball training program and the only way to get in was to have a nomination from a basketball coach.

This wasn't going to be an easy task for Nathan as his family moved around a lot; even though he was a great player to Tree Hill High School. Actually, he is the best and most value basketball player at Tree Hill High school, and that was saying a lot since he just moved there six months ago. Coach Whitey Durham was unsure if Nathan had the ability to go to High Flyers but he was willing to take his chances, after all it could only help him improve and develop as a person.

In the first few days of the summer holidays, Nathan was over the moon that Coach Durham had given him the chance to get into High Flyers. He knew from past experience that camp was going to be anything from easy but he would have to find the best way possible to see it through the whole summer.

When he first arrived at the camp, it was straight into a warm up game, so the coaches could see the different abilities and personalities of their players. In the first game, Nathan had a one on one with another player of the same ability named Matt James. He wanted more than anything to show that he was better than Matt. By half time he was starting to realise Matt was just as good as him, if not better in some case. Nathan wasn't one to admit that someone else was better than him at a sport he loved; from that point on he was going to make sure that he was better than Matt.

Later that evening, Nathan realised that trying to outplay Matt wasn't going to be that easy, especially when he walked into the dorm room that he would be staying for the summer. He knew that he wouldn't get a room to himself but out of all the guys at the camp, he didn't think that his roommate would be Matt James.

From here on in, he had to try and get along with Matt just to make it through the whole summer. Little did he know that Matt James would have the solution to help him get through the camp.

**Okay there is the first chapter. Please let me know what you all think by hitting the review button at the bottom of the page. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 2

Letters to My Heart

Nathan started to unpack his stuff getting himself settled into the room. He was still a little annoyed about having to share with Matt as he continued doing his thing, not making any effort to speak to Matt. He soon realised if he wanted thing to work out his way, he would have to try his best and make friends with Matt. After all if they became friends maybe they would be able to help each other out on the court.

On the other side of the room, Matt had finished unpacked and getting settled in. He realised Nathan wasn't to make any effort to speak to him, so he thought he would be the bigger man and make the first move by speaking to Nathan. He got up off his bed and walked over to where Nathan was standing putting his stuff away.

"Hey, so you're Nathan Scott, right? It's nice to meet you" he replied, reaching out his hand for Nathan to shake, "I'm Matthew James but I prefer to be called Matt for short."

Nathan hesitated for a minute, looking at Matt, wondering if he should put aside his pride and make the best of the situation. He finally reached out to shake Matt's hand "Yeah that's right, I'm Nathan. It's nice to meet you and by the way you played great today" he commented, before continuing to put stuff away.

"Um..Thank you. You are very good player yourself, what school do you play?" He asked, trying to engage in some normal conversation.

Nathan looked at Matt "Well I have played in a lot of different schools due to family circumstances. Last season I played for the same High school as dad and my uncle, so we have all now played for Tree Hill High School. What school did you play for?" he asked, looking back at Matt.

"I am a starter for Oak Lake Academy. Basketball has pretty much been my life since I was 8 years old. When you live in a big family, you need something that help you relax and just get away from all the drama and noise for a little while." He replied, a little nervously revealing his emotions about his family life.

"I understand the feeling. Although I'm guessing my family aren't as close as your family seem to be. There are definitely times when I feel like I just need to get away from all the pressure that the game and my dad have on me. At least at home I have a place where I can go and get away from it all. I wish I had something like that here" he said, feeling a little embarrassed for being vulnerable.

Matt could see that Nathan was a little emotional and tried to take the conversation in a slightly direction. "Anyways, I'm sure you will find something here to help you get through and relax a bit" he smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah hopefully I will find something" he smiled back at Matt. "So what your family like? From what you were saying, it's sounding like you are all very close and spend a lot of time together" he commented to Matt.

"Yeah we are a really close family. Out of all my brothers and sister, I am the closest to my youngest sister. Don't get me wrong, I still get along great with all of my brothers and sisters. It just seems that Haley and I have this connect. It's probably because we are so close in age" he replied, with slight laughter in his voice.

Nathan felt a little sad that he didn't have that connection with his family "That's great your family is so close. Your sister Haley sounds like a great person." He replied, sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you. Hales is pretty great. I wouldn't have gotten into basketball if it wasn't for her encouraging me so much. She means the world to me." He smiled, back at Nathan. "So what are your brothers and sisters like?" Matt asked, trying to find out more information about his roommate.

Nathan looked up at matt "I actually don't have any brothers or sisters, I'm an only child. I guess you could say that's the main reason why I am the way I am, always like to get thing my own way because I don't have to share and get on well with family like you" he replied, a little unsure if he sure be telling Matt all this information so soon.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nathan. It sounds to be like y our life isn't easy and basketball is your only way of getting away from it all" he replied, trying to wonder what his own life would be like in Nathan's shoes.

"Yeah well, it's good and its bad too because of my dad. But, hmm, it's something I don't really like to talk about. I do have one person that I feel comfortable talking about it with. It's probably the same way for you and Haley." He replied, trying to calm down after mentioning his dad.

"It's nice having someone to talk to and know that they understand and not judge. For me, it definitely helps me to focus and understand there is more to life than basketball. And you never know you might learn something. I know I have just from seeing and knowing Haley's outlook on life" he commented, revealing more about his sister. Nathan could tell that Matt loves Haley and meant what he said about her - meaning the world to him.

"I have tons of friends but to be honest, I have only one person that I can talk to the way you talk to Haley. And that is my cousin Lucas. He's more like a brother or a best friend. I can be myself around him but Tree Hill's newest basketball star or ladies' man. And he is the only one that can get through to me sometimes. So I guess I owe Lucas a lot cause I definitely wouldn't be still playing basketball and reaching my dreams if it wasn't for him" Nathan confessed, feeling very emotional about the situation.

Matt walked back over to his side of the bed and lay down "Well Nate, it seems that we have more in common than basketball. I don't know about you but I'm going to call it a night. It's been a long day. 'Night."

"'Night." Nathan said, getting into his own bed, thinking that Matt isn't such a bad guy and maybe they could be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 3

Letters to My Heart

Before Nathan fell asleep last night, he decided to set his alarm clock for 7am so he could get up early for a morning run. Although Nathan did have a good night sleep, 7am came early. He tried to turn his alarm off as fast as possible and get out of bed before waking Matt up. Once he was up and found clothes to wear for the day, he looked over to Matt's side of the room. He saw the bed was already made and realised Matt must be up, maybe going for run, just like Nathan was deciding on doing.

Once Nathan was ready, he started to look through his stuff for his iPod but had no luck finding it. He did came across the CD player that Lucas had giving him a few years back, thankfully that he had packed it. He started to look through his bag for some Cd's and cursed himself when he realised he had none. He sat up on the bed and looked around the room, realising that Matt had left a few Cd's out on his desk.

Nathan got up and walked over to the desk, looking at some of the different Cd's that were sitting about. He didn't know any of the artists, so he decided to look through a couple more before coming across one that was titled "inspiration" neatly written on the front. He reminded himself to get it back before Matt notice it was missing.

Nathan checks that everything in the room is in order before putting the Cd into the player and heading off for his run. As he started running, the music from the cd played through his head phones. He was in totally shocked of the beautiful voice that he was hearing. He stopped for a few minutes to listen, before he regained his focus on training and began running again. He was totally in awe of the voice he was hearing and surprised at the calm affect it had over him.

After Nathan came back from his run, he left the CD player in the room. It was straight into training for him and the rest of the guys. Just like the previous day, he and Matt were on opposite teams playing against each other. The coaches wanted to see how well one player could read another player so they doing some defence drills. Before they were moved in games to put into practise what they had learned from the drills.

It was becoming clear to the coached that both Nathan and Matt were two of the top player at the camp. They were left on the court playing in each of the mixed teams in different positions, so the coaches could pick out which worked best for them and where they needed to improve. Both Matt and Nathan were putting their heart and soul into the training to get the best out of the training and advice they were given.

Afternoon session was more of the same intense training; the coaches were watching to check out the different fitness levels of the players. Both Nathan and Matt were extremely fit guys to start with. It seemed that Nathan started to lose focus quickly as the pressure of the coaches and effort from the suicides he were making him not show his best effort. After a few minutes his thoughts went to his morning run and the music that he had been listening to. Somehow the effect of just thinking about the person singing was able to bring out the best in him. These intense drills carried on into the later hours of the evening.

By the time evening rolled around Matt and Nathan were totally wiped out when they made it back to their dorm room. As soon as they arrived back, they hit their beds, looking to relax. Matt look over to Nathan want to ask his feedback on the days training, realised he was already occupied with his headphones in listening to music.

Nathan, on the other hand, was in no mood for conversation with Matt. He was so glad just to get back to his room lay down and listen to the beautiful voice on the CD. He enjoyed the voice more and more as each song played. He knew he should probably tell Matt that he borrowed the CD. He wasn't in the mood for any conflict, so he just decided to continue listening to the music and leave it for another day. He thought that he would put the CD back without Matt realising it was gone, but first he had find his IPod so he could upload the songs. That voice was amazing and it had the effect of calming him as well as motivating him. He wasn't about to lose the best thing out of his day. He just had to get to courage to tell Matt that he took that CD and ask who the artist is.

The next morning, Nathan thought about going out for his morning run again. Once he got up and dressed, he saw the CD player sitting on the dresser beside his bed. He realized that finding his IPod was more important. He began looking through his bag again, taking everything out of it and having a good look. After checking all the contents of his bag, he wasn't having any luck finding the iPod there.

Next, he decided to through the clothes that he had brought with him, just in case he had left it in the pockets. He had an awful habit of leaving things in the pockets of the clothes he was wearing. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find it among any of his basketball clothes. So he sat down on the bed trying his best to work out where it could be. While sitting on the bed he noticed his coat hanging on the end on the bed, realised at that point he may have left it on one of the pockets. So he reached down to lift his coat and started checking through the pockets, soon realised that he had left his iPod in the inside pocket.

Nathan was so glad that he finally found it; all he wanted to do was get the music onto his iPod as soon as he could. He took the cd out of the player and placed it in the cd drive of his laptop, when he had it up and running. The wait for the laptop and iTunes to load up on his computer was taking to long for Nathan. Once it got to actual syncing the music that wait was even longer and he felt like it was the longest wait he had ever experienced in his life.

A wave of calmness waved over him, when he since the music had safely been synced to his iPod. He removed the CD from the laptop, got up and went over to Matt's desk putting it back to where he had first found it. He glanced at the clock and noticed that he had some time before training, he reason that he could get in a short run. He smiled as he pushed the play button.

The first week of training was finally over. Both of the guys were thankful that they had made it. Nathan still listened to the CD but now he wanted more of that sweet voice. He knew he had to tell Matt that he borrow his CD.

It was now Saturday morning and both Matt and Nathan were looking forward to tomorrow, as Sunday was there rest day at the camp. Nathan knew he can't afford to focus on that, he had to keep his mind focused on basketball. Just like every morning he got up for his usually morning run running, listening to the sweet music he had put onto his iPod just a few days earlier. To be honest, he was still on awe of how the sweet voice could make him feel so calm and relaxed.

Just like the week, Saturday's training sessions were as hard going and intense as the rest had been so far. Nathan knew that with this new music he could focus and the rest of the camp was going to be okay for him to work through. He started wondering to himself why none of the other music on his iPod had the same effect on him as this magical voice but he liked the effect the new music was having on him and how it helped to focus more on basketball.

As the day went on both he and Matt played great during their intense training sessions but Nathan couldn't shift this feeling of guilty that he had on his shoulders. He knew that he was going to have to tell Matt sooner or later, that he had borrowed one of the cd. He loved the music on it so much that he just had to put it on his iPod himself. The worry of this was really eating away at him; he still couldn't help the feeling of wanting to know who had that heavenly voice on the CD. He was a little scared to find out, as the voice wasn't anything like he have ever heard before from any other artist.

That night the guys were in their dorm room relaxing after the long day. Nathan felt more at ease around Matt, so he decided to start up some friendly conversation. He looked over and seen that Matt was just lying on the bed like him. So Nathan sat up a little looking over at Matt "So man, how are you finding the camp so far?" he asked trying to engage in conversation.

Matt sat up realising that Nathan was speaking to him, he thought for a second "I'm really enjoying it so far. I'm not going to lie; it's a lot more intense than I thought it was going to be. To be honest, I can already feel my body wanting to give up and it's only the first week of this." he replied, looking back at Nathan.

"Yeah I know how you feel Matt. I want to give up already but I know that people like Lucas wouldn't be happy with me if I were to give up on the first week" he felt, a little guilty still for not confessing about the music. He knew he was getting ready to tell Matt the truth.

"I totally understand, it's like that for me too. If I didn't get in my earlier morning run, my head would totally be all over the place on the court. Just like I said before we both have our own ways of get through the pressures of the game." He replied, lying back down on the bed after changing.

"Yeah, well I don't know about you but I'm totally wrecked. Think it's time we called it a night so we can enjoy the day of rest tomorrow" he replied, getting up and turning off the lights before getting back into bed.

"Night man" Matt replied, just before he fell into a peaceful sleep. Yet Nathan mind was slightly racing about how he was going to go about things, telling Matt about the music. How he would get Matt to tell him who was singing on the CD.

Nathan was hoping to be able to sleep in on Sunday morning, that wasn't going to happen when he was woke up be the sound off the shower going in the bathroom. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30am. He questioned why he got stuck with such an early riser like Matt. He lay in bed for another five minutes before deciding that it was definitely time to get up and get ready for the day.

As Nathan was getting his clothes out and starting to get dressed, he could hear a cell phone ringing in the room. He first looked for his own and when he found it seen that it wasn't his, he knew that it must have been Matt's. He looked over to Matt's side of the room and seen the cell sitting on his desk, so he walked over and stood there looking at it.

After a few second he picked it up and saw the name Haley flashing on the screen. He debated for a few seconds if he should answer the call or not. He decided he would go ahead and answer the call; after all he could give Matt the message when he was finished in the shower.

"Hello" Nathan spoke, as he waited to hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Matt, is that you?" Haley's voice answered back, unsure if it was actually Matt or not.

"No, this is his roommate Nathan" he replied, trying to be polite.

"Well could you put my brother on the phone please? Since this is actually his phone" she replied, a little annoyed that someone else had answered her brother's phone.

"Um.. I would but he is actually in the shower" Nathan replied trying to explain why he answered the phone. Getting the feeling Haley wasn't too pleased that he answered.

"Oh right, well could you tell him that his sister Haley called and ask him to ring me back please." She asked, feeling slightly guilty that she was rude previously on the phone.

"Sure no problem, It was nice talking to you Haley" Nathan replied, hanging up the phone. Then clicked, he knew that girl's voice from somewhere.

As he sat the phone back down on the table, Matt come out of the bathroom and looked over at Nathan. "Did my phone ring while I was in the shower? He asked, wanted to know who was calling him.

"Yes it was Haley, she asked me to tell you if you could ring her back when you get out of the shower" he replied, handed him over his cell phone.

"Thanks Nathan" Matt smiled, see he left the room to go and called Haley back.

Nathan was left in the room trying to work out where he knew the voice from. He went back to lay on the bed and put his music back on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 4

Letters to My Heart

While Nathan was lying on his bed, the girl's voice in the music was coming more and more familiar. It wasn't until Matt came back in from being on the phone with Haley that it finally clicked with him that the voice belonged to Haley. Nathan knew now that he was going to have to tell Matt about borrowing the CD.

Nathan sat up in his bed and look over at Matt. "Matt, you know the way you have the Cd's sitting about on your desk." He said nervously.

"Yeah" Matt replied, looking back at Nathan wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well, I kind of borrowed one a few days ago but only because I couldn't find my iPod." He explained to Matt, feeling guilty that he borrowed the Cd without asking. "I promise I put it back as soon as I was finished with it."

"Honestly Nathan, I don't care that you borrowed it. You can borrow any of the Cd's. Maybe, next time could you just ask first, please" he replied, smiling at Nathan.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, Matt. Thanks. I do have one question about the girl singing on that Cd" he commented, looking down before speaking again. "Is the girl who is singing your sister, Haley?" he asked, hoping he was right in his guessing.

Matt looked at the cd on his desk "Which one did you borrow?" He asked, looking through all of them.

Nathan looked at the Cd's on the desk "I borrowed one called "inspiration" he asked, looking back at Matt.

Matt lifted the Cd into his hand, read the title and looked back at Nathan "Yes that is my sister's Haley voice" he smiled, a little proud that out of all his Cd's, Nathan decided to pick this one to listen to.

"Well your sister has a beautiful voice to listen to" he commented, a little unsure if he should go on and tell Matt the rest of his confession.

"Thank you, Nathan. I guess you could say that music is Haley's dream. The same way that basketball is my dream" he replied, smiling at Nathan, being very proud of Haley. Nathan knew from this moment he would keep the rest of his confession to himself for a little while longer.

"That's great you and Haley are doing your own thing and reaching your dreams. And the best part about all of it is that you can share it with each other." He smiled at Matt. "Well, I better go and call Lucas before it's too late" Nathan replied, getting his phone and leaving the room.

When Nathan came back in from calling Lucas, he brought in the mail. As he was walking into the room, he saw the letter Lucas was telling him about on the phone. He also noticed a few other letters that were addressed to Matt. One of which was in a girly envelope with nice neat hand writing, he wondered to himself did Matt have a girlfriend? Or was it one of his sisters? Maybe, Haley. The thought of it being her, and Nathan getting to see her hand writing and having access to be personal with her made his heart race.

"Matt, here is the mail that was sent to you this week" he commented, handing over the letters to him. "You have one letter there on the top from someone special it looks like" Nathan said, with laughter in his voice.

Matt looked down at the letter on the top of the pile and laughed "yeah you could say it's from someone special." He replied, looking at Nathan.

Nathan gave him a confused looked "I didn't know you have a girlfriend" he commented, trying to work out who it was more. This made Matt laugh even more at Nathan, for trying to work out who the girl was.

"Relax Nathan I don't have a girlfriend. The letter is from my sister Haley, you know the sister I was telling you about from the music" he smiled, looking back down at the letter. "Anyways, who is that letter from? He questioned, looking at the one Nathan was holding.

"It's from my cousin Lucas. He is going to be an English major in college so he's into all this writing letters stuff" he replied, looking at the letter. "I'm not really a letter type of person but he keeps telling me, it's the best way to expression your feeling."

Matt looked back at Nathan believe it or not "your cousin Lucas is right. Even though I told you Haley is studying Music, she knows a thing or two about English. She, too, has told me the best way to get your feeling across and connect with someone is to write it down."

Nathan just stood there thinking for a second and wonder if Haley could get through to him with her music. What would it be like if they were to actual to connect with each other from writing letters. He wondered if he should give it a go or just keep his thought to himself for now.

"It seem Lucas and my sister have a lot in common with each other, maybe we should set them up on a blind date" he said, laughing a little. Nathan wasn't too accepting by the idea, decided to laugh along with Matt. "Anyways, I will let you to read your letter from Lucas. I'm going out and clear my head. I'll be away for a while." he explained, leaving his letters on the desk.

Nathan sat down on his bed and began to read his letter from Lucas. The more he read it, he could see what everyone was talking about regarding writing down there feelings. As he continued reading all he could think about was Haley although he had never met the girl. He knew from hearing her voice and speaking to her once. That he just had to find out more about this girl and the connection he was beginning to feel.

He sat up and looked around the room and noticed that Matt had left his letters sitting on the desk. So he got up and walked over to them, picking up the one the Matt he said was from Haley. He stood looking at it for what felt like ages; in reality was only about five minutes. Once he got his thoughts together, he decided to write down the address that was written on the back of the envelope. He knew this time he definitely wasn't for telling Matt that he took Haley's address. At the same time he still wasn't sure in himself if was going to be able to write her and explain all his feelings to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 5

Letters to My Heart

Another intense week of training had gone by; both guys were becoming more comfortable with the training schedule they were set up with. Not only had their ability of basketball had gotten better in the last few weeks, it was becoming clear, especially in the past week that their friendship was also beginning to develop a lot more.

Both Matt's and Nathan's morning had started out pretty well, as they went for their usual morning run together. This had become a new thing in the last few days when they decided that it was more interesting to run together as a team than it was to run with no one to keep up with. There's nothing better for motivation than a challenge of keeping up with the other. In the last couple of days, they had become more open in talking about their family back home. Nathan enjoyed learning a little more about Haley each time they talked.

Yesterday after their Saturday morning run, he felt that it was the right thing to do in telling Matt about Haley's music. Surprisingly, Matt was okay with the fact he had put the music on his iPod to listen. He said that Haley wasn't one for giving out her music to people. So he was delighted that Nathan had discovered her music and loved it just as much as he did.

Matt wasn't the only one sharing his feelings about Haley or home. Nathan started sharing to Matt about Lucas more too. And the more Nathan talked about Lucas, the more Matt felt he would be a great match for Haley. However, Nathan wasn't warming to this idea because he wanted Haley for himself.

So by the time Sunday came around, they were glad to be able to have some contact with the people outside of the camp. As usual, Matt had his early morning chat with Haley on the phone. He would always make sure to tell her that Nathan said "Hello".

Nathan had got another letter from Lucas. After reading his letter from Lucas, his phone started to ring. From the caller ID, he could see that his dad was calling, in the moment he wasn't in the mood to talk. But he knew if he didn't pick up the call, the relationship between him and his dad would just get worse. Once he got himself together, he answered the phone.

"Hi, dad. Yes, everything is going well and I'm working hard" he spoke, into the phone. As the conversation developed, his dad began to ask a few more questions about the camp and the guys he was hanging with. The next question his father asked he knew that he couldn't be completely honest with the truth. But in a way, he could still give an answer that would make his father happy with his progress at the camp. "Don't worry dad, there isn't any distractions taking me away from basketball" he replied, nicely to his father. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to mention the music and Haley to his dad when he didn't know much himself.

Nathan was feeling a little unease after his conversation with his dad and knew the best way to calm himself down was to go for a run. The added bonus of going out for run was getting to listen to Haley's music. He could block out all the negative thoughts from his dad and focus on the positive. This made him feel better about himself.

During run, the idea of what Lucas had been telling him about writing his feeling down kept playing in his mind. He began to wonder if it was worth talking to Luke about what was on his mind or someone who knew nothing of his past and wouldn't judge his wrong doings. The more he ran the more Haley's address and wanting to get to know her played on his head. There was also the feeling of dread in that if he got involved with a girl, that it would ruin his chances of getting to play college basketball.

All afternoon, Nathan's thoughts went back to think about wanting to write Haley, to having someone completely new to talk about the experiences and difficulties he was going through. To add to his confusion he wasn't sure if he should mention to Matt that he was writing Haley. As he knew from being around Matt the past few weeks he was very protective over her, the last thing Nathan wanted to do was hurt her or hurt his friendship with his roommate. He felt that if her music was able to speak to him, there must be a way for her own thoughts and opinions to help him understand his situation.

He, also, knew at the same time he could write and talk to Lucas about what he was experience at this point in his life. In a way he knew, if Lucas got too worried he would mention it to his parents. If that were to happen it would cause unnecessary problem for everyone. This would be even before he would have brought Haley into the picture. Just from evening thinking about it, he knew that he couldn't put Haley in danger of Dan Scott.

Talking to Lucas was always a possibility but even just from listening to Haley's music, Nathan knew that she would tell him the truth and give him real prospective and advice on the different situation. In the back of his mind, he felt it would work as they both knew nothing about the other person. He was still scared to open up his feeling to a complete stranger but in doing this, it could bring him closer to Haley.

In comparing advices, Lucas's and what Haley's would be in his own mind, he knew Lucas would be the one to tell him what he wanted to hear. He felt through Haley's music and what Matt had spoken about her that her opinion and thoughts would be unbiased. It would actually be helpfully for him to make sense of the situation. And it would be a way of getting through things without causing major problems for everyone.

Nathan still had fear in the back of his mind, that if Dan found out he was talking to a girl about his situations at home that he would have less time for basketball. This would cause problem in their relationship as Dan would say that Nathan wasn't a man for working out his problems on his own. God forbid that Nathan and Haley became closer to each through the letters. What would happen if they started to fall for each other and Haley became a distraction for him? Would this make Dan want to have Haley out of the picture, so he could still live his dream of the NBA through Nathan?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 6

Letters to My Heart

Haley James was going to be junior at the Savannah School of the Arts, studying music. She just finished her first year there as a sophomore and now she was home for the summer. To many people, she was a very shy young girl with brilliant brain and a large heart. But she wasn't your typical girl. She has always kept her guard up since the incident. Before, she used to be the girl who was warm and inviting to everyone she meet. One relationship changed everything for her and made her more guarded with the people in her life. And not many of her friends or family were able to break this wall down. The only person who truly knew what was going on in her mind was her brother, Matt.

Haley and Matt had this amazing connection with each other, although they weren't twins. They were very close in age and Haley felt Matt was the one person she could trust with her life. And she was the type of sister who will sacrifice her own happiness to let her brother have his dreams. Much like Haley, Matt would sacrifice anything for her to have her dreams too. He knew Haley had such a wonderful talent when it came to music so he wasn't about to let her lose her dreams, just to please everyone else in her family by staying home and going to their high school. Plus, he knew she needed a new start and to be herself again.

In way, Haley was so grateful for Matt. She knew if it wasn't for him fight in her corner with their parents, she wouldn't be living her dream and attending one of the top music schools in the country. Although being at the music school scared her because she was going to be away from Matt and the only time they got to spend together was at holiday or when they talked on the phone, she was still happy about being there and living her dream.

And just like Haley, Matt was a very stubborn person and always wanted to put other people before himself. So Haley had one hell of a task, trying to convince Matt to go to the camp. She understood that the summer was only proper time they got to spend with each other. But going to High flyers, that was a big deal, as not many junior ever got picked to go. This meant he was sure to be there again next summer. So it was important for Matt to go and the only way Haley was able to truly convince Matt to go was that she was home to work on her next CD. She wants to keep it as a surprise for when Matt came home from the camp. That way, they were able to sit and talk about the different thing they had learnt about themselves in the summer months.

Matt knew that once Haley was on a mission, to want him to do something there is no changing her mind. He knew the best thing to do was to go on the camp and give her the space she needed to just be herself and connected with her music. Also, it was impossible to say no to Haley, she knew him too well to know what buttons to push to get her way. That wasn't to say that he still wasn't worried about her, to want her to feel safe in her own skin, to be able to grow as a person and to start letting people back into her life a little more. At the same time, he knew she had to work through her problems and do things when the time felt right for her.

Haley was sitting in her room after her morning music class at the local community college playing around on her guitar, just thinking about her life and her relationships with people. Brooke bounced into the room, being her cheer self and looked over at Haley to see that she wasn't as upbeat as what she normal is. She debated if she should leave her in her thoughts or sit down and ask her what going on. She walked over to Haley's bed to make it know that she was in the room. That when Haley snapped out of her thoughts "Hey! Sorry, I didn't realise you were here." She enquired, forcing a smile trying to cover up her recent mood.

Brooke looked back at her friend before sitting down on her bed "Don't give me that fake smile Haley James! I'm your best friend. Now, what's going on in that mind of yours?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Haley looked back at her with sad eyes and took a few deep breaths "just the past memories, they have been on my mind a lot recently."

"Well, you best friend who I haven't seen since Christmas, is finally home for the summer, so we are not sitting around here feeling sorry for ourselves" she commented laughing a little to herself. Haley looked back at her "what do you have in mind to cheer me up?" she questioned, slightly worried what Brooke's answers was going to be.

"Since you haven't been here and I know you haven't dated since the incident, which will not be talked about today. I was thinking that we should go to the mall or the beach and see what nice looking guys are about for you" she explained, getting all excited with her plan. Haley just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Fine, you win" Haley moaned, up from her bed bring her best friend with her and heading back downstairs.

"Hey Brooke, just before we go, I'm going to go tell mom where we are heading okay" she replied, smiling back at Brooke.

"Ok, I'll be in the car. Bye Mama James!" Brooke stated as she made her way out of the door.

Haley smiled laughing at her friend, before heading off into the kitchen to speak to her mom. "Hey mom, Brooke and I are heading to the mall for the afternoon and will probably be back around dinner time".

Lydia looked up at her daughter "That sounds fun Haley bob, now drive safe and I will see you both later."

Just before she left the kitchen, she saw the mail sitting on the kitchen counter, at the top of the pile was a letter for her from High Fliers. She looked closely at the writing and realised it wasn't Matt's normal style of writing. Curious, she lifted the letter to see who it was from. It was from a Nathan Scott. She remembered Matt saying that his roommate was named Nathan but before she could open the letter, she heard the horn from Brooke's car. So instead of opening the letter and making Brooke wait any longer, she put it into her purse and walked out of the house.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever." Brooke said as she waited for Haley to get settled in the car.

"Serious? Forever, Brooke? It was less than five minutes." Haley argued back, nodding to her friend indicating that she was ready.

As Brooke started moving the car towards the mall, they drove by an elementary school that both girls went to. Brooke spoke up, "Hey, do you remember that time when we were young, my mom didn't pick me up and I ended up coming home with you? That was the start of our friendship. I'm so glad that day happened."

"I am to, Brooke. Best friends forever." Haley smiled at her.

Brooke and Haley spent a good few hours at the mall looking for new clothes, chatting and checking out all the male talent surrounding them. By the time they got back to Haley's, dinner was just about ready for them. After dinner, Haley was starting to get a little tired, as a shopping day with Brooke isn't just a normal shopping day.

After an hour, Haley was able to get Brooke to go home. So she went upstairs to her room and starting looking through her purse, for her cell phone. Just in case, she had any unexpected texts or calls from Matt that she didn't hear when she was out shopping. While looking in her purse, she came across the letter she had earlier placed inside.

She lifted out the letter and stood looking at it a few minutes examining it. Before she came back into reality, she sat down on her bed looking at the letter again. Not so sure that she should open it and the fear in her mind of what might be written inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 7

Letters to My Heart

Haley turned the letter over, running her finger along the seal of the envelope. She slowly pulled out the letter, taking one final breathe before she opened it; to see why this Nathan Scott was writing to her for. At this point, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating, all for fear and nervousness of the unknown. _Was there something wrong with Matt? Why else would Nathan Scott write her, if it wasn't about Matt? _Finally, she pulled herself together and put on her glasses, to make it easy to read Nathan's hand writing. She first scanned over the letter, not really sure what to think and unsure why Nathan was writing to her, subconsciously scanning for Matt's name.

As she read on, a few of those questions started to be answered and this scared her even more than before. After scanning the letter over once again, she went back and read it properly to herself. Still wondering why Nathan Scott, Matt's roommate, was writing to her. She, also, wondered if Matt knew anything about it. Putting fears aside because curiosity got the best of her - she wanted to know why Nathan Scott was writing her, she continued reading.

_Dear Haley,_

_Hi, my name is Nathan Scott and I'm Matt's roommate. Don't worry; there is nothing wrong with him. I just wanted to write to you because...well, I don't know. I'm not explaining myself very well so let me start from the beginning._

_My cousin, Lucas is always trying to tell me that writing was the best way to put across your feelings. He's really good with words, school and stuff like that, and I'm not. Anyways, these past couple of weeks at camp with Matt, he's great by the way, he's been letting me listening to his music…well, to be honest, I actually took it first without asking. I promise I gave it back to him. See the thing is the person singing on the CD seemed to really connect with me or I to them. I felt like there was something there, and in a way I wanted to get to know this person better. _

_For a little while, I debated about asking Matt who the person was, seeing that we don't know each other all that well. But, once we got to know each other more, I got more confidence in wanting to ask who this person was. So, one day we were talking and I finally gave in, to asking who the person. I was so amazed to find out it was you Haley. That was the same morning that I heard your voice on the phone. And even in that brief moment that we shared, I know that this girl, You, is someone that I want to know to. _

_Look, I know this is all a bit out of the ordinary. Because this whole writing thing is new to me but I really hope that its ok that I write to you and hopefully you will write back. Because I really want to get to know you. I know it a lot more complicated on your part with being Matt's sister so I was hoping we could just keep the writing letters between us. I don't know how he would react, plus I got an image to keep. Haley, I understand completely if you don't want to get involved with me, but I really feel there is a strong connection between us and hopefully someday you feel it too._

_From Nathan xx_

Haley put the letter down after reading it and lay back on her bed. She had a millions thoughts going through her mind and her heart was racing. The thing that worried her the most was Matt finding out, as they have never kept secrets from each other. Now with Nathan asking her to keep the letters between them, she was debating about. Should she write back and build a friendship with Nathan? Could she keep this from Matt?

She laid there going over her normal decision making process, thinking of all the pros and cons of deciding to write him back or not. By the time she had finished making the list up in her head, she was coming up with more pros the cons. Haley was the type of person to always find the good in people and bring out the best in them. Just from reading the letter she was starting to believe that if she did decide to write him back. It would help her to grow as a person and overcome some of the fears she had about guys from past experience. There was still that worry in her mind about keeping this big secret from Matt.

Being who she was, Haley decided to take some time to think. She has never been the one to rush into things and the only impulsive thing that she did, well, that didn't turn out will. According to Brooke and Matt, that wasn't her fault. No, all the fault belong to Chris Keller, the reason that she was the way she was now. Because of him, she second guesses herself a lot. Shaking her head, not wanting to think about that jerk, she turned to her books.

After a few hours, she couldn't stop thinking about the letter. She tried her best to read, to play her music, to sing but she couldn't get Nathan Scott out of her mind. _It couldn't really hurt to get to know him right? It was just writing some letters, no harm would be done – to her or to Matt. _

The next day, she walked to the mailbox and placed a letter in it. It glanced at it again, this time at the return address; hopefully Nathan will understand. _Lydia "HJ" Davis._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 8

Letters to My Heart

It was Sunday morning again; both Matt and Nathan had been working really hard during the week with all the different drills they had been learning for basketball. On this particular Sunday morning, Nathan was the one to go and collect their post. As he was walking back to the dorm room, he was flicking through and saw there were letters addressed to him. He was a little taken back at one of the letters; the hand writing didn't look like it came from his parents or Lucas.

When he finally got back to the dorm room and he sat Matt's mail down on his desk. It finally clicked with him that the letter could possibly be from Haley. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, stared at the letter for what seemed like ages. A smile came over his face and he actually felt happy, that she had decided to write him back. He couldn't wait to find out what she had to say any longer. So he opened the letter with a smile on his face.

_Dear Nathan,_

_Well if you're reading this, you know I have decided to write you back. Firstly, I have to let you know that I'm not so sure that I'm able to keep this a secret from Matt. He is my brother and we tell each other everything. So something like this is huge for me to keep from him. Anyways, I still think it would be nice if we could try and become friends. _

_So I guess that I should start be telling you a little about myself. Well actually, I'm not sure if Matt has told you anything about me, other than I'm the girl that sings the music you have been listening to. Thank you for liking it, by the way. Yeah sorry I'm rambling now…Hrm, what else?...Well, I come from a big family. Matt and I would be the closest out of all the brothers and sisters. I have great parents who only want the best for their children. _

_This past year, I was a sophomore at The Savannah School of the Arts, studying music. Matt was the one who convince me to go and start living my dream. He is also the one that get me the application and help me to get the interview, so that I could come here. As you have probably guessed already my major is music but I also minor in English, since I love it too. Yes, I am a nerd and proud of it!_

_I have the most amazing best friend, Brooke Davis and we have known each other since we were little. She goes to the same school as Matt so I only get to see her during the holidays or when I'm on vacation from school. So that pretty much my whole life so far, there isn't really much else to tell you, hope to hear from you soon. Please tell me about yourself._

_From Haley x_

Nathan sat on his bed just staring at the letter, so pleased that Haley had actually given him a chance and wrote back. As he though over what she had written her letter, it was a little surprise to see that she didn't mention music very much. He felt from listening to her music, it was definitely something that she shouldn't be ashamed of. After thinking about it a little while, he remembered that Matt had told him she was very shy about her music, sometimes didn't have the confidence to share it with the rest of the world.

Also from the letter Nathan could sense that she didn't want to give too much away about herself. She seemed to want to talk more about the people in her life, than what she is actually doing with her life. This confused Nathan a lot because from the way Matt talked about her, she seemed to be a very lively upbeat person, the vibes he was getting from the letter were a totally different opinion of her.

He looked over the letter again, he realised that maybe she was holding back. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable explaining it all yet as they were still strangers to each other. Maybe they had to get to know each other better first before all the secrets came out. Nathan realised that since he was the first one to make the move in writing the letters, he would have to be the one that opens up to her too. He knew it would be hard bringing up the past about his dad but it was something he was willing to do. Plus, he wanted this, someone to talk to and not to give him advice that they think he wants to hear. So if it meant he had to be the one to open up, he would because he wants to build a friendship with Haley.

Now he knew the best thing to do was to write her back straight away. He re-read the letter she had sent him. Her letter would help find a good starting point for his next letter. Then he began writing. Just as he had finished the letter and put the other away, Matt came back into the room.

"Hi Nate, how it going the morning?" he asked as he sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes from his morning run and laying back on his bed looking over at him. Nathan got from his bed and started to get ready to go out on his run, "everything is going fine and I put your mail on your desk for you" he replied, before putting on his hoodie and slipping the letter into his pocket.

"Thanks Nate" he commented going over and lifting up the mail to look through it. Nathan smiled back as he walked toward the door to leave. Just as he was leaving, he heard Matt's cell, guessing that it was the weekly call from Haley.

Nathan was getting his music ready so he could start his run. Just before he started running, he posted the letter in the nearest mail box. Run off around the park, listening to the sound of Haley's voice as he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fan fiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 9

Letters to My Heart

It was now the middle of the week and Brooke and Haley were spending the day hanging out. Brooke was in one of her flirting moods, so that meant Haley had to spend the most of the day on the beach. In a way, she wasn't complaining, as she never got to hang out with her friends on the beach when she was at school. During school, the beach was always place she went in when she was on the phone talking with Matt. She felt closer to him when listening to the waves; it also reminded her of home.

It was getting late into the afternoon and Haley was trying to convince Brooke that they should go over to her house instead of the James' household. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, as it was Wednesday and Brooke always went to Haley's house for dinner on Wednesdays. The only way Haley could convince Brooke to go to her own house was by letting her paint Haley's nails. Just like magic that seemed to do the trick and Brooke was happy enough to go back to her own house for a change, it wasn't like anyone was there to annoy them.

When they arrived at Brooke's house, they changed out of their beach house into something more comfortable for lounging around in. Both girls were feeling a little hungry, so Haley offered to make them some food, since they both knew Brooke couldn't cook to save her life. While Haley was cooking some food for them, Brooke went upstairs to get all her different nail polish's so she could do Haley's nails after they were finish eating.

As Brooke was coming back down the stairs, both girls heard the front door. "I'll get it Haley" Brooke called from midway down the stairs. When she reached the front door, she realised that it was just the mail being delivered. She came back into the kitchen with all the nail polish in one hand and the mail in the other. Haley turned around as she heard her coming, "Who was at the door?" She asked, expecting someone to have been there.

"Oh it was the mailman delivering the post." she replied, setting the nail polish down on the table and looking through the mail. All of a sudden Haley stopped what she was doing and causally asked "anything interesting come today?" trying to act as normal and calm as possible without showing Brooke how worried she was inside.

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks looking at the next letter in the pile. "That strange, there no one by that name in this house, the house address is for here" she gave Haley a confused looked, holding out the letter for her to see. Now the worry of how she was going to explain the situation, had really started to set in. "Um, Brooke, don't be mad and I will explain everything but hrm, that letter is actually for me" she stated, looking directly at her taking the letter from her hand.

Now Brooke was more confused than ever with what was happening. "What do you mean the letter for you?" she questioned, trying to work out what Haley had been hiding from her. Haley stared back at her, willing herself not to get upset. "Look, Brooke before you get annoy or upset with me because I didn't tell you, this is just something that's new for me and I just needed to keep it to myself. And hrm, Matt doesn't know and I don't want him finding out, at least not yet, and when he does, it will come from me." she explained, rambling on. Brooke looked at her, still confused "Haley, you're rambling and not making any sense, come over and sit down and we can talk properly" she took Haley's hand guiding her over to the kitchen table to sit.

Haley sat down, stared at the letter then looked at Brooke before taking a breath. "You know the guy Nathan who I said was Matt's roommate at camp?" Brooke, just simply nodded. "Well he borrowed some Matt's music and found out that I was the one singing it so one day he just sorted of wrote to me," Brooke had a shocked expression on her face, "So I'm guessing by this letter you wrote back?" Haley softly whispered, "Yes, before you start jumping to conclusions, we are JUST friends." she replied, giving Brooke a serious look.

"Okay, that's fair. Now Haley, why did you feel that you couldn't tell me and what up with the fake name and sending the letters here?" she enquired, trying to gain as much information to completely understand the situation. Haley could feel the guilt setting in and her emotions running high, "I trust you; I just didn't want you telling Matt and thinking I was jumping into a relationship with Nathan after everything that happened with Chris. That's not what I'm doing, we are just talking to each other; he was the one who asked me to keep the letters between us. The name on the letter is my mom name as you know, the "HJ" for Haley James and Davis your surname. I couldn't chance writing my own name and address, not when one of my brothers and sisters or my parents could find the letters and question me or ask Matt about it, seeing that the return address is from High Flyiers. I know with sending the letter here it would be easier, I just went the wrong way about telling you Brooke, or not telling you. I'm sorry" she smiled back.

Brooke sat there trying to understand all the information Haley had explained to her "I understand now why you didn't want to tell me at first. I promise Haley, if you had of just told me from the start and wanting to keep it from Matt. I would have completely understood. We both know how overprotective he can be. He's just worried about you after everything that happened with Chris. And I understand why you kept this from me too. I know I can come on strong about finding a guy but I promise you, I won't push you. I'm happy that you decided to do this, become friends with someone new and who knows things might start to developing. I'm here for you, always." She commented leaning over to embrace Haley in a hug.

"Thanks, if it's okay I'm going to head out so I can clear my head before I read Nathan's letter" she stated, getting up from the table looking back at Brooke. "Okay best friend, you can go since you made me food. Tomorrow you're letting me painted your nails" she laughed walking Haley to the door. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow Brooke" she said, as she left heading for home.

Haley got straight home after being at Brooke's and went up to her room. She located her glasses on her desk and put them on, before sitting down on the bed to read Nathan's latest letters. To be honest she was still nervous to see what he had written to her. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the letter and started to read.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 10

Letters to My Heart

_Dear Haley_

_I'm so happy that you are giving me a chance and writing me, so I just want to say thank you. Trustfully, I'm grateful that you want to try and be friends with me; I know I haven't put you in a good situation with hiding this all from Matt. It's just that from the way Matt talks about you, he seems protective, even overprotective at times. Which I totally understand - you're his sister, he wants the best for you and doesn't want some guy taking advantage or hurt you. _

_The reason I asked you to not tell Matt and keep this between us, is that there has been a lot of talk about me at the camp here. I'm sure that Matt has heard stories about my past experiences with girls - I'm a bit of a ladies' man and with my background of being popular at school and known as the egotistical jock. Well it doesn't help in trying to defend myself. And I know if Matt found out we were talking, he would totally misunderstand and think that I'm trying to be more than friends. Honestly, Haley, I'm not like that I promise. I do just need a friend right now and I was hoping it would be you._

_Sometimes it just easier to be that way – a jerk, the popular egotistical jock that gets away with everything and I do it so I don't have to let people in, or to explore the real problems that are going on in my life. But let me tell you, my life isn't all easy sailing. Please remember that, and don't listen to what you have heard or will hear about me._

_Just like the way you have your music, I guess basketball is my way of letting going of the pressures of life. You mentioned in your letter that you live with both parents; well I am not as lucky as you, mine are divorced now and I live with my dad because my mom would rather help other people than have to deal with me. As you can probably tell, we have a complicated relationship. Anyways, my dad puts lot of pressure on me to be great at basketball. You see the thing is Haley; my dad never got the opportunities in basketball that I'm getting. So in a lot of way he pushes me to be the player he was trying to be at my age, instead of letting me explore the game for myself. And it has caused a lot of problems between us over the years. I've grew to hate my dad because of all the bullying but I still want to make him proud. With all that said, I still think basketball is my one chance to show that I'm a better person than him._

_And with the girls – it's all a defence mechanism. I know I'm popular because of basketball and my good looks, plus my family is rich. Girls want me so I tend to get little to carry away with them when I get drunk. It's a nice feeling - being wanted. It's better than feeling like crap from the way my dad has been putting me down all the time. Haley, I know this isn't painting a good picture for you of what I'm like. I need you to know that I'm the way I am for a reason. But I don't want to be that person that needs to use other people to feel good about themselves. I want to be a good friend, one that you can go to when you have problems and such. And I want to be able to find myself a steady girlfriend, who I actual connect with on an emotional level, not just a physical one. And a girl who doesn't want to be with me just cause I'm basketball player who is rich and popular. Because I know meaningless hook-ups or the party life just isn't for me anymore._

_Haley, I noticed in your letter you seem to talk a lot about your family and friends, the people in your life and what they are doing but you never really talked very much about yourself. That's okay if you're scared to open up but I would love to hear more about your music and not just from hearing your voice while I work out. I think that it's amazing and you definitely are so talented when it comes to singing. So I'm guessing that you're probably more talented than singing when it comes to music. If you feel comfortable, please tell me more about your life and you. _

_Your friend,_

_Nathan xx_

Haley sat looking at the letter, she was happy that Nathan had started to make the effort and open up to her about his past. She felt that it was only fair to see him as the guy in the letters, regardless of his past. At the end of the day, he hadn't done anything to her to make her think otherwise. From the letters so far, although there had only been two, she liked the fact that she had a new friend.

She still had the fear in her mind about what would happen with her relationship with Matt, if he found out about the letters between them. She knew he would have a hard time outstanding that she was just seeking a friendship with Nathan after everything that happened with Chris. At the same time, she knew Matt was just looking out for her. There had to be a point at some time where she was just going to let go of her past and start living her life again.

Now that Nathan had started to open up with her, she knew she was going to have to give him something in return. Just like what Nathan had said in the letters, she did tend to talk more about the people in her life than what she was doing with her life, due to the fear of having to discuss the painful experiences that had affected her relationships with people in the past.

Haley knew she had a lot of thinking to do and this was the type of thinking, music wasn't going to help. So she decided it was time to go toward the beach, clear her head and come to terms with everything that happen in her life two years ago.

On her walk to the beach, all the memories of her relationship with Chris started flooding back and she was having a hard time thinking. At the start of their relationship everything seemed normal but that was before things changed, before he changed. And that's when things started to affected Haley the most. She stood at the top of the beach thinking about how over the last year she never really fully came to terms with the painful relationship she had with Chris. Instead of talking about it with people, she bottled it up and let it eat away at her, affecting her chances of moving on with her life. Even with her close friends and family who knew about the hurtful experience she had with Chris, she did everything in her power to avoid talking about it. If someone tried to break through the barrier to see what was happening in her mind, she would stop talking to them all together.

Finding her favourite spot, she sit down and thought back to Nathan's letter. She knew that now she was going to have to confront her fear to move on from her past. Sitting and watching the waves, there was a stillness that she never felt before. Maybe it was because now she can see that Chris wasn't the prince charming which she hoped he could have been for her but more of an annoying toad. He would rather put her down because he was more worried about himself and getting his own career started to worry about how he was affecting her. He had used her to further his singing career without once thinking of her and now "I'm sorry" from him at any point, wasn't going to make it better or even change how she feels after all the hurt and pain he had caused her.

After a while of sitting, listening to the waves and thinking about the experiences Nathan had shared with her in his letters, her spirits started to brighten up and she knew what she wanted to share with him. As she sat against the warm sands, her mind started to develop lyrics of a song. This felt so strange from her, as it had been exact a year since she was able to connect personally to her music. This made her think back to the connection Nathan was talking about with her music, in a way it made her happy and in other ways scared her hundred times more.

**I would really love everyone who is reading this story to send in a review please. Tell me what you think, Am I going too slow or is it too fast? Please tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 11

Letters to My Heart

Haley was so pleased that she was able to start letting go of everything - things that she had kept bottled up inside for over the past year. When she got home from being at the beach, she was more excited about being emotionally connected back to music than writing Nathan a reply. She knew the lyrics in her head just had to come out. And she could write Nathan before the post man came tomorrow.

She lifted her guitar from beside her desk and set down on her bed, began to play a few chords of the guitar. As if like magic, the melody of the song came to her in minutes, she was able to sit on her bed, write the melody and lyrics into her notepad. For the next few hours, she sat in her room playing guitar and singing the new song she had created. There was still a wonder in her that was Nathan the person who helped get her back to this point in her life.

While Haley is in her room after a few hours, Lydia went to check that everything was okay with her daughter. She had come home, went straight to her room and has been there since. Over the past year, this was a normal pattern for Haley. It still made her worry about what was going on in Haley's mind. When she reached Haley's room, the door was slightly ajar and she could see Haley on her bed with a book in her hand. Typical Haley, she smiled. She guessed that Haley was studying. The one expression she did notice on Haley was that her daughter was smiling; this was a rare expression to see over the past year. She knew not to disturb her and let her get on with what looked like study.

As the afternoon passed, Lydia is a little worried that Haley still hasn't come out of her room, since she made it home earlier that morning. So she thought it was a good idea to call Brooke to come over and maybe she could get some answers from Haley. When Brooke arrived at the James' house she went straight to the kitchen to find Lydia. As they were talking they could hear singing, which sounded like it was coming from Haley's room. Within a matter of minute of just listening to her sing they knew, that they were starting to get the old Haley back again.

Brooke had a feeling that it may have something to do with the letter between Nathan and Haley. That was now helping bring Haley back to her normal self again. If anyone was to tell Lydia the reason her daughter was happy again, Brooke knew it would have to come from Haley herself. After finishing her conversation with Lydia, she headed up to Haley's room, to see what was going on with her best friend.

When she got to Haley's room, she knocked on the door but Haley was too busy singing and playing guitar to hear Brooke. She walked into the room so she was now in clear view for Haley to see her. After a few minutes, Haley came back to reality when she realised Brooke was standing in front of her. She nearly fall off her bed dropping her guitar in the process. For Brooke - to be standing there without Haley realising she was there - scared the life out of her.

"Wow, Brooke what the hell? You scared the crap out of me, could you not at least knocked the door before you scared me half to death" she replied, picking her guitar up off the floor.

"Well, best friend, actually I did knock but you were too busy singing and playing guitar to hear me" she smiled back at Haley.

Haley now felt a little embarrassed for going off on Brooke. "I'm sorry" she replied, with her big puppy dog eyes. Brooke just laughed before sitting down beside her and giving her a hug. She wanted to keep Haley in the good mood that she seemed to be in. They both started laughing before they broke away from the hug. Brooke has always been an inquisitive girl and although she wanted to keep Haley in her good mood, she also wanted to know what was making her best friend so happy and what got her back into the music. Brooke had a pretty good idea what her answers to all these different questions were going to be.

Brooke looked back at Haley, "So when I was downstairs with your mom, we both heard you singing. You and I both know that from your experience over the past year, to hear you singing is a big step for you." Haley was still in her good mood, slightly nervous, just nodded. "I was just wondering where or who gave you this newfound confidence to get back into music?"

Haley sat there, trying to figure out in her head how she was going to give her answer to Brooke. She wasn't sure if it was something she worked through on her own. And there was still that question on her mind about Nathan and his letter. Maybe he was the connection to her music. "Well Brooke, you know that I have not really resolve things that happen over the past year but since I started to write with Nathan,... I think that maybe it has helped me to start dealing with everything. I'm still scared to go back there, get my heart and dreams broken again. You know that I have worked hard to try and build myself back up as a person again after everything that happened."

Brooke was a little unsure on what advice to give her after everything she had just said. She knew she would have to be able to try and find the words, to reassure Haley that everything would be okay. "I understand going back into music after everything is scary for you. But I can see it makes you happy. So please don't push it away again. Try using it get your feeling out. Maybe if you trying discussing it with this Nathan guy, it might help you feel more connected to it again."

When Brooke left later that afternoon, Haley thought about everything they had discussed. She wanted to finish up her new song and record it on a cd so she could send it to Matt. While recording the cd, the idea that Brooke had mentioned - the one about her discussing her music with Nathan more, was at the fore front of her mind. Once the cd was finished, she wrote a quick note to Matt and attaching it to the cd. She was now feeling open and confident about being able to write back to Nathan. She sat down at her desk to write the letter, so she could send it off tomorrow, along with the package for Matt.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 12

Letters to My Heart

Camp was going really well for the guys. They were all starting to work together as team. Nathan and Matt were started to work through any fears they had related to the game. This was especially a big step for Nathan, with everything he had experienced from his dad. Matt, on the other hand, was like Haley and was starting to believe in his ability a lot more.

Nathan was laying on his bed relaxing when Matt came in with their weekly post. He came over and handed Nathan a letter, not really taking any notice of the hand writing. When Nathan received the letter, this put him in an even better mood than he was already in. He couldn't wait to see what Haley had written back to him. The room was silent as Matt had already opened his package from Haley and began reading the note she sent him. It was at that point he broke into Nathan's thought, "Hey Nathan, I got this cd and note from my sister Haley. She says that she would like you to listen to the cd with me." Matt commented, while loading the cd into the CD player.

This totally broke Nathan from his thoughts; he got up and put the letter into his pocket, as he knew he would read it later on. "Awesome Matt, I would love to hear some of her new music" he replied, walking closer to the CD player. The two guys sat listening to all the different songs Haley had put on the cd for them. Matt knew that most of them were old songs of Haley's that she just hadn't got round to recording. There was one song in particular that caught both Matt and Nathan's attention. For Matt, it was nice because he was glad that Haley was trying to get back into music again. For Nathan, he could feel a connection right away to the song, even a better connection than he had to the other music he already heard for her.

Once the cd was over, Nathan stood up and took a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts. "Wow, Haley really has an amazing voice. Next time you're talking to her, you can tell her that I loved the music especially the last one" he knew that he had to give a reply in this way, so it didn't look obvious to Matt that Nathan had been writing Haley. At the same time he knew he would say to her himself when he wrote back to her in his next letter. "Thanks Nathan, it will mean a lot to her that you said that. As you know I said before she isn't one to share her music with a lot of people. It's nice to hear what someone other than family thinks of her music" Matt commented, putting the cd back in the case.

When Matt had finished putting everything away, he turned back round to Nathan "I'm going to go get my call in with Haley now" he replied, lifting his phone and getting ready to leave. Nathan was lift in the dorm by himself, he thought about reading the letter there. But he feared that Matt might be coming back in and seeing him reading it. So he knew the best idea was to go for his daily run and read it away from everyone else. He got himself ready for his run and made sure that the letter was still in pocket.

After running for a little bit, he finally reached the park. He sat down on the nearest park bench and took the letter out of his pocket. He sat smiling at the letter for a couple more minutes, before he finally opened it. As he was reading, he couldn't help the nice feeling he seemed to get inside from reading one of her letters. He really liked the connection that he was starting to feel with Haley between the letters and music. This was the type of friend he knew that he needed to have in his life at this time.

_Dear Nathan_

_Firstly, I want to say thank you for opening up to me about your past. Trying to open about something so personal can be difficult, I feel blessed that you chose me to open up with and let me into your past. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to do that with you, I'm getting there. I will try and open up a little more._

_Anyways, I don't know if Matt has said anything to you yet. I sent him a package and asked if he would let you listen to the cd I sent him. There are a lot of songs on there that Matt has heard before; I just got a chance to record them and a few new ones he hasn't heard. I hoped you liked listening to the music, if you don't like them, that's okay, too. The song I wanted you to listen to is the last song, I'm not sure if I sent Matt the list of titles for each song. That one is called "White Horses"._

_Yeah I know you're probably thinking that's a strange name for song but I really think the titles fits well with the lyrics. Sorry, I know I'm rambling now. Basically, I'm trying to let you that your last letter helped me a lot. After reading your letter, I went down to the beach and sat there just watching the waves. The lyrics just came to me. Thinking about what you wrote in your letter, I realised that I had to let go of my past if I wanted to move forward with my life. _

_So I think in a way I need to thank you for getting me to this point in my life. I have a feeling that your letter was the catalyst for my connection back to music. I wasn't letting my mind/head work things through before. I am just happy that I'm getting back to my old self. This is only the start, I knew that I still have a hell of a lot to work through but I'm actually going to do it instead of avoiding it. _

_I hope basketball and camp are going great for you and you're getting on well with Matt. Hope to hear from you soon and please let me know what you think of the music._

_Your friend, Haley xx_

Nathan was so pleased that Haley felt confident enough to share her music with him. He knew from her letters so far that this was a big step for her. Just from reflecting on her most recent letter, he was happy that she felt he was the wake call she needed in her life to get her connection to music back. The main thing he enjoyed most about the letters was the friendship that he could feel developing between them. In having that feeling, it made him feel good about himself, he put the letter away and got ready to finish his run in the park, whiling listening to her music as he went.

**Please everyone who is reading this story, write a review. Would love to hear what you all think of it so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

**Hi Everyone, I just wanted to let you all know there has been a time jump in this chapter since the last one. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 13

Letters to My Heart

Nathan was lying on his bed in the dorm, talking on the phone with Lucas, for a much needed catch up chat. Matt was sitting at his desk, writing an email to some of his friends back home. While talking to Nathan, Lucas could sense that there was something different. He first noticed it in some of the letters Nathan had written to him. He was a little confused how all of sudden Nathan's English and grammar had improved, and how he was also expressing his feelings more.

He knew that now was the best time to try and get Nathan to answer some questions, for he wasn't sure when they would speak again. Nathan was taken aback by all of Lucas' overload of questions. He didn't know exactly what answers to give with Matt in the room. The best he could come up with was that he was starting to work through issues, causing him to feel better and more positive. Lucas knew there was still more to that answer, but he wasn't about to pry. He wanted to wait until Nathan felt ready to explain everything that was happening to him.

After Nathan had hung up the phone, he had to laugh a little later on about how Lucas had mentioned his change in attitude. Matt asked what he found so funny.

"What you laughing at Nate?" he questioned.

Nathan immediately stopped laughing, looked over at Matt and thought about what Lucas had said. He thought there was no harm in asking Matt what his thoughts were on the situation. He explained everything that Lucas had said to him on the phone.

"Do you think my attitude has changed over the past few weeks?" Matt wanted to be honest with Nathan.

"Yeah I agree with him and think your outlook has changed. Your grammar has improved as well. I'm happy for you though."

Nathan couldn't help but smile and he was happy that he knew, deep down, the change in his attitude had come from his newfound friendship with Haley. He didn't want to risk that new relationship by telling Matt or Lucas.

"Thanks Matt. I am starting to feel a lot better and happier and I think it is helping my basketball skill to improve too," he replied, smiling back at Matt.

For the last month, Haley has been totally involved in her music. If she wasn't at her summer college music class, she was playing and writing her own music at home. Any spare time that she did have, was either spent with her parents or Brooke. She liked the good mood that her music was putting her into.

Brooke came over as usual on Friday afternoon just after Haley had finished her music class. This time when she went into the house, she heard Haley actually singing to the melody she had been playing for weeks now. She thought it would be nice for her to play it a few times, before she went upstairs and stopped her. So instead of heading to Haley first, she stopped by the kitchen to talk with Haley's parents.

"Hello mama and papa James" she greeted, as she came and sat down at the kitchen table. "That song Haley is playing sounds really good." Looking between them, she could tell that Lydia wanted to say something. So she waited to let her speak, "Brooke, Jimmy and I were talking and wanted to know if you have noticed anything strange about Haley's behaviour over the last month?" she asked, worried about her daughter.

Brooke gave her a confused look "I'm not really sure what you mean mama James. All I have noticed is that she is a lot happier and is connecting back into her music, which will be good for her again." Brooke also knew that Nathan played a big part in the change of her attitude, she wasn't about to say when it wasn't her place. Lydia looked at Jimmy and back to Brooke "You are sure there isn't anything else we should be worried about? Like any boys causing her trouble?" she asked, in a serious tone.

This conversation was getting the wrong way for Brooke, she knew if they asked any more questions that she wouldn't be able to keep Haley's secret. She had to make a quick getaway up to Haley's room as soon as she could "Look I know Haley, if there is anything bothering her, you will be the first people she tells, you always are" with that she got up and headed for Haley's room.

Brooke came bouncing into Haley's room and sat on the bed beside her "I heard you singing when I was downstairs. I really like your song, what I really want to know is what's going on in that head of your?" Brooke questioned, taking the guitar from her and setting it on the floor. Haley tried to avoid the question by shifting about. "Stop trying to avoid the question, I know your mood has changed recently for the better. Your parents are starting to notice it too."

Haley let out a loud sigh before looking back at Brooke "Okay, I'm a lot happier than I was before. I guess I have just decided to let go of the past and move on with my life" she replied, smiling back at her.

"Haley, does this new good mood and wanting to move on with your life, have anything to do with Nathan?" Brooke asked cautiously, not wanting Haley to be mad at her. Haley was totally caught off guard by her question "No! Of course it has nothing to do with Nathan. I just decided I'm better being happy with my life. "

Brooke gave her a doubtful look. "What's that look for?" Haley asked, getting a little annoyed. "I just think from hearing you singing you want to let Nathan into your life."

"What has made you come to this conclusion? My new song has nothing to do with him at all" Haler replied, trying to defend herself. "Well it's just the lyrics that reads** I bruise easily so be gentle when you handle me**, those words are making me think otherwise. If Nathan has nothing to do with your song that fine, you know that the truth of your feeling always creeps into your lyrics" she replied, smiling at Haley.

"Look Brooke, I'm not ready to let anyone new into my life. I may have started to move on with my life but it's going to take a lot more time. Before I start letting anyone into my life, what happened to me before has really closed me off to letting people in and you know that, so I still need time to get over that" she explained, feeling herself getting a little emotional.

"I totally understand Haley. I know you need the time to get over what happened and I'm not trying to push you into anything. It's just from your lyrics:

**I found your fingerprints on a glass of wine. **

**Do you know you're leaving them **

**All over this heart of mine too. **

**But if I never take this leap of faith. **

**I'll never know,**

"It makes me think that you are trying to deny your feeling because your lyrics are telling me something else. Yeah maybe you don't want Nathan to know what happening in your head and heart but at the same time, don't make yourself feel guilty by denying it to please other people, especially me." She replied, trying to make Haley see the light in the situation.

Haley looked nervously at her "I don't know what I should do. I'm still a little scared of letting myself be back in that situation" Brooke nodded her head in understanding, "|Have you told Nathan about your past with Chris?" She knew that this was over stepping the mark a little, if she was to help her friend she needed to know what was going on. "No I haven't told him anything about that yet, I don't think I'm ready to discuss it with him yet" Haley explained, and Brooke shook her in disagreement with that. "Well I think it might be a good place to start. The next time you get writing to him and explain to him what going on in your head. Use your song as a starting point, he will understand. It's like what you had said in your lyrics:

**My skin is like a map  
>Of where my heart has been<br>And I can't hide the marks  
>Its not a negative thing<br>So I let down my guard  
>Drop my defences down by my clothes<br>I'm learning to fall  
>With no safety net to cushion the blow<strong>

**The song used is I Bruised Easily by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**Everyone please review this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 14

Letters to My Heart

Haley was doing one of her grocery shops and decided it was a nice idea to buy a few different things for Matt, make him up a care package type gift since she hadn't sent him anything in a few weeks. As she was walking around the store she picked up a few of his favourite sports magazines, before moving on to selecting some candy bars he would like. She thought it was better to send candy from the store than to make something and send it to him. When she got home and had everything packaged up, she still felt there wasn't enough in the package. So she thought it would a good idea to put the new songs she had done onto a cd for him to listen to.

When she had finished her care package for Matt, her mind was brought back to Nathan as she seen his latest letter on her bed side table. While standing looking at the care package she had created for her brother, she started to feel guilty. From reading his letters she knew she was the only person other than Lucas who really kept in touch with him. This made her feel a little sorry for him and she felt that she had to do something nice for him to make him feel happy, showed that someone cared about him. Like the way she had created a cd for her brother, she knew Nathan would love hearing something new from her. After having her disagreement with Brooke the previous day over one of her songs, she was a little scared to send it to him and unsure of what he might think. Thinking about it now she knew it would be a song that he would love to hear her sing.

Sitting down at her computer she put the same song onto the cd that she was already sending to Matt. Just before she had finished with the cd for Nathan she added the new other song onto the cd for him. There was still the fear in her the Matt was going to pick up the wrong cd at some point, he hadn't found out about the letter yet. So she knew she still had that good chance of him not getting a hold of it from Nathan. Once she a got his cd all ready for him, she thought it would make sense to write a wee note with it. Just so that she would be checking in with him and showing him she was still wondering how he was doing in life and at camp.

_Hey Nathan_

_I sent Matt over a care package; I wasn't really sure what to send you. As I'm not overly sure what you like and don't like. I knew that I couldn't go wrong with sending you one of my Cd's with new songs on it. Really hope that you like that new music, this cd is all yours so you won't have to steal it from matt. Oh by the way the last song is my new song it called "I bruise easily" you're the first to hear it. So I really hope that you do like it._

_Your friend, Haley xx_

At camp Matt's care package arrived during the middle of the week, Nathan was a little hurt and jealous by this. He knew that he had no right to really be jealous, Haley and he didn't really know each all that well. They only knew as much about each other as what was written in the letters between them. He knew the still had a long way to go in trying to work out everything in their newfound friendship. Actually he was even sure yet that he could call it a friendship, he knew that he was getting the feeling that he would like to start calling that. Having not heard from her this week and seeing Matt with his care package really put him off his game and his mood wasn't the best the rest of the week.

By Saturday Nathan mood still hadn't got any better he felt bad, he knew he should be rude to Matt. As Haley was only doing a nice thing for her brother, Nathan knew that she missed him as they were a close family. When Nathan went to collect his mail, his mood soon changed, as he seen a package with Haley handwriting on the front. He was even more pleased when he realised it wasn't just one of her letters. As Matt was back in the dorm he knew, it wasn't a good idea to go back and open it there as he would most likely ask question. His next best bet was to go to the local park and sit there, where he would have peace to see was into the package.

Nathan honestly couldn't run to the park quick enough; he was so excited to see what exactly Haley had sent him. On his way to the park he couldn't help smiling to himself as he got back that happy feeling he always got when he received something from her. As he sat down the nearest bench he was so excited to see that she had sent him a cd of his own. Luckily enough he happened to have his walk man with him was able to play the music straight away. As he sat listening to the music, he read the note she has written him along with it. He now felt mad at himself from not hearing from her earlier in the week, when know he realised that she does care about him. When the music got the last song, he started to feel a deeper connection to the lyrics of the sing. Started to wonder to himself was this or could this connection that seemed to be developing be more than just friendship.

He finally got up from the bench starting his run around the park, played Haley's cd a few times through as he went. It seemed that as it got to her new song each time, his running changed to a slow jog and he took a few minutes to listen to the lyrics. Each time he heard it play he felt the connection to the lyrics. Just from listening to the lyrics and listening to her other songs, he started to realise Haley true feeling were reflected in her music. The newest song revealed to him that she must have gone through a bad relationship and had it affect her life in some way. Getting the feeling that someone could hurt her like that, made him want to protect her. When he hardly even knew that much about her, as the song continue it showed him things about his own life.

As his run continued he seemed to have her last song on repeat for the rest of the time. The connection to the lyrics really seemed to be connecting with him and helping him thinking about his life. When he got to the end of his run he started realising from the song that it was time to let someone new into his life and do things differently from how he would have done in the past. He needed to learn to let himself be vulnerable someone new in his life that didn't know everything about his past and wouldn't judge him. If he was going to make the change and be prepared to let someone new into his world, he had to understand that too had the power to either love him or hurt him.

Over the next few days he seemed to be back in a strange mood as he was trying to work out what was going on in his mind and how he was feeling. The more he tried to distract himself with sport the more it still took over and made him think about Haley even more. He knew he couldn't go being in this mood, he need to get on with the people around him. The more he thought about he the more he realised his feelings were more than friendship and could actually have the ability to love her.

He knew now he was going to have to tell her how he was feeling and explaining that was going on in his mind. This scared the life out of him, as he didn't know how Haley would react. He didn't want to push her away or lose her as friends after he explained his feeling. Thinking thing over he knew the best way to go about it was to write her a letter and got all his feelings. So sat down at his desk and started to write to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 15

_Dear Haley_

_I'm not really sure how to exactly go about this and it scares me because I don't want to lose you as a friend. I need to tell you how I have been getting feelings about you over the past few weeks while we have been writing each other. I feel that we have a really deep connection and I really would love the chance to develop are friendship into more than just writing letters. I know thinking about it at this stage is scary, for me I just really want to know the girl behind all this AMAZING music._

_Haley I know me asking you this puts you in a hard situation with your family and Matt. Please don't let that scary you away. We don't have to rush into anything, I think maybe it's even a better decision if I leave the ball in your court and let you decide what happens next. If you decide just writing is the best idea, I'm okay with that, Haley I don't want to lose you as I friend, even if I have never meet you._

_Just from hearing the new music you sent me, I feeling that you had something bad happen to you in the past. So if me telling you how I feel makes things worse, I'm really sorry and don't mean it that. I just can't keep these feeling locked away. I just had to keep you what was going on in my head._

_Okay sorry for rambling. Camp is going getting and we are learning some getting skills, which will really help us going into college. Actually over this last week Matt and I have been working great together and really helping each other with are games. In the next few days the matching are going to get a lot harder as we play the different teams set up at the camp, so I'm looking forward to that happening._

_Well I better go here and get some food better all the nice stuff is gone. I hope you are having a great week and I hope you write back to me soon._

_Ps. I put in a small picture of myself, so you have some decide what I look like. Don't worry you don't need to send one back._

_Your friend,_

_Nathan._

He got up from his desk just as he sealed the letter in the envelope with his picture. He thought it would be best to post it on his way to get his food. On his way to the mail room, He bumped into Matt who happened to actually be talking with Haley as he was walking by. He knew as Matt mouthed "its Haley" as he walked by. This made him smile a little, to know Matt trusted im enough, to tell him when she called.

Once he reached the mail room he made sure that he letter was sealed properly, so that his picture wouldn't fall out before Haley got it. As he was putting it in the mail box a wave of panic came over him. He was a little scared on how she was going to react to him letter; he knew he would know when she wrote him back or not.

**Okay this is a short chapter, I just had to get something out there since I had updated in so long. Everyone please review the chapter and let me know what you think of it. **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 16

Haley had just finished her music class and was at home writing a few lyrics into her journal, as she had been feeling this song for a little while now. Felt that it was the right time to finally let it all out. As she was writing Brooke had come over, she was too engrossed in her music to realise anyone else was there." Hey tutor girl, what you writing?" Brooke asked, finally breaking her out of her thoughts and getting her attention.

"Oh Brooke you scared the hell out of me. You really need to stop doing that or one of these days you going to give me a heart attack" she joked with her friend. "Anyways I'm just writing a song a have been feeling for a little while, it's nothing important. So what brings you here this early in the afternoon?" she questioned, looking up from her bed at her friend. "Well if you must know, I letter arrived at my house in the mail the morning, so I thought you might like to read it" she said, smiling over at Haley. Who nearly fall for her bed trying to get up as a soon as he heard the word letter.

Brooke laughed at her friend as she gave her the letter, "once you read it I want to know everything he said to you" she smiled, walking over and sitting on Haley's bed. Haley went to put on her reading glasses before she carefully opened the letter. As she opened the letter the small picture fell out onto her desk. When she turned it over to see what it was all she could say was "wow".as she stared down at it for a few second. Brooke heard what she said and looked up from Haley's journal, that she had just been reading "What's wrong?" she questioned, looking over at Haley.

"Nothing wrong Brooke, he did send me a picture of himself" she explained, holding up the small picture to show her. Brooke rushed over to Haley to get a better look at the picture that Haley was holding. "Wow is right girl, you totally know had to pick all the sexy guys. Maybe you should send him a picture back" she commented to Haley, while giving her a bright smile. Haley laughed slightly art her friend "Well Chris doesn't count. Why would Nathan send me a picture of himself? You know I couldn't send him a picture with him rooming with Matt" she questioned, as she was still yet to read his letter. "Well Haley why don't you get reading that letter and find out" Brooke suggested, sitting back down and continuing to read Haley's journal.

Haley sat at her desk and read Nathan's letter word for word. She was so shocked to see just how much he was able to read her just from listening to her music. She too could tell from Nathan's letter that he could feel the pain of her past, he himself had experienced something the same as her. She was yet to what out; she knew that it would all be explained at some point as they continued to write each other. She had finally finished reading the whole letter "Brooke he told me that he can tell from my music that I went through something bad in my past. I think he too hasn't had an easy life, but in a different way to me. We seem to be able to connect on more than a friendship level and I think he would like to develop that with me" she explained, excited but yet totally nervous at the same time.

"I'm Haley for you Hales, don't be nervous. If this is something that you want to develop as well go for it. Before you say anything who cares what Matt thinks as long as you're happy and know that Nathan isn't going to treat you like Chris did, I really think you should go for it." She said, giving Haley a hug. "At the same time I think that you need to explain to him what happened between you and Chris so you can be totally honest with each other, before anything happens." By the look of this song I think you could send it to him and it will help him understand a lot. Just like the way the lyrics say:

**Won't be so easy,**

**This time to hurt me**

**You can try, and this time, oh baby, there are no tears left here to dry**

**If you think you can wound me like before, if you think you can do that anymore**

**Wont get to far, no**

**xxx**

**You can't break a broken heart, so try your best now baby**

**Try your best to break me, you can't break a broken heart**

**No damage you can do now, I'm immune to you now, you can't break what broke apart**

**Theres nothing you can do to me no more**

**You can't break a broken heart**

"Okay Brooke I will tell him what happened between Chris and I. For now I will need you to go so I can record this song and write back to him" she said, getting up and giving Broke as the said their goodbyes. Haley sure that she put his picture away, so that she was the only one who knew where it was and none of her family could find it. She set done at her desk and started to set up everything to record the song for him and think about how she would write back to him.

**This was another short chapter; it has everything in it that I wanted to be explained in this chapter. The song is "You can't break a broken heart" by Kate Voegele.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 17

The guys were now into the match stages of their camp and everyone seemed to be going well for Matt and Nathan. They were working well as a team which hadn't gone unnoticed by the coaches and a few of the college scouts that had been visiting the camp. They were also getting on better of the camp as well. Nathan was able to start talking to Matt more about his relationship with Dan and how it affected him. Just from hanging out with Nathan and getting to know him better he was actually thinking himself that it may be a good idea if Nathan did meet Haley. They might be good for each other although, he had though at first that Nathan's cousin Lucas may be a better match. The idea was quickly changing when got to see the real Nathan and just what a good person he was, through all the rumours going around.

As usual Nathan brought the mail over to their dorm and sorted it into two piles for him and Matt. He was shocked to see that he got another letter from Lucas as he hadn't heard from him in so long. It was nice to catch up with him and hear about what all their friends were doing back home. He was happy to hear that everyone was having a great summer and his mum was helping out Karen a few days a week in the café. As usual Dan was being his annoying self and trying to cause trouble any way he could. When he had finished reading Lucas letter he realised that Matt had come back from his shower " Hi man, I left your mail in the desk for you" he commented, looking through the rest of his seeing he had got another letter from Haley. C

"Thanks Nate" he replied, as he too looked through his mail to see what he arrived for him. Nathan was too caught up staring at the letter to realise that Matt had thanked him. He quickly got himself ready to head out so he could read her letter in private. "Hey Matt, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head, it's been a long day" he commented, putting on his jacket and putting Haley's letter in his pocket. "Okay Nate, I'm probably going to give Haley a call while you're out then" he replied, while some of his clothes away.

Nathan walked to the local park and sat on one of the benches as it was actually a really lovely evening. He slowly took out Haley's letter from his pocket, his time realising there was a cd a long with the letter. As he didn't notice before he was going to have wait and listen to the song when he got back to the dorm. Once again he stared at the letter before he careful opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Nathan_

_I hope you are getting on well at camp and starting to learn new things for when you start college in the fall. Just from talking to Matt I hear that you are all learning great things, which I don't really understand but know that mean everything to you guys. Anyways, I'm started to ramble on here and I'm sure you think I'm such a girl when I do it. Really I only do it when I'm really nervous, you make me nervous but in a good way, which I kind of like. Thank you so much for being honest with me in your last letter. I too feel a deep connection between us and I know you have realised that something bad happened to me in the past. Just like you I can tell that your past hasn't been easy but in a different way to mine. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it or feel that you can't. When you're ready to talk Nathan I'm here to listen and not judge in any way. I guess we can read each other better than we think and that only from a few letters. _

_On a more serious note, this is probably going to be the hardest thing you have to read from me. God knows that it's the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life. In some ways I think telling you is going to be a little easier since we have never meet. _

_Last summer I enrolled myself in a music course in the local community college, something the same as what I'm doing this summer. The difference between the two summers is that there was this guy, Chris Keller. At first everyone was going great with were getting on together and quickly becoming friends and after a few weeks started to become more than friends. At first I thought it was great that some guy was finally taking an interest in me. He was a little harder than me and was trying to help me get my music career off the ground. Everyone was telling me I had a real talent and could make something of my life with my music. I thought it was great that Chris and I were together and he had all the connection to the right people to help with the music. _

_So finally this guy that Chris knew heard me sing at an open mic night during the summer. He wanted me to do a few different shows, so I thought this was the start of my music career. Oh boy was I far from wrong. The guy wanted me to be the main act and Chris to be the warm up act and for us to do a few songs together. At first everything was going great and we were getting great and having loads of fun. One Saturday a few weeks into the music thing, we were at a local club doing a press interview and everyone seemed to taking more of an interest in me than Chris. I thought this was amazing could just maybe a might get a record deal out of it. Half way through Chris started talking and tried to make the music all about him and say that all the songs were his idea. Which was totally crap, I knew I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to make a scene. _

_After the press thing was over we were in the green room together and I questioned him about it. All of a sudden he pushed me up against the wall and started shouting in me face telling me I ruined he chances of making it in the music business. I tried to push him off me but he just gripped into me harder and I couldn't get away. So I thought if I screamed someone would hear me and come running in to see what was happening. As a screamed he slapped me across the face wanting me to stop. So I tried to scream again, this time he punched in the face. Next he pushed me down into the sofa and tried to undress me, honestly I tried my hardest to push and kick him off me. By this point, he had me nearly totally undressed to my underwear. I tried once again to scream hoping to God that someone hear me. _

_At that point Chris had his cock nearly at my opening. So I thought at that this is it he is going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it. As all these thought were going through my mind there was big bang through the door. Matt came running in and through Chris onto the floor and literally beat the crap out of him. I was starting to fade in and out of it from all the hitting I had gotten, that I was really sure what was happening. Matt was the one to save me and call the police and take me to hospital to get checked out. That was where we meet up with my parents and spoke to the police about what happened. I had ended up with two black eyes, a broken nose and a broken wrist. I also had to be checked to make sure that he his cock didn't get inside me and make me pregnant. Luckily enough the test came back clear and he didn't take my virginity either. Matt got there in time. _

_Chris was arrested and sentenced to ten years for assaulting a minor. I shortly after the sentencing I found out the reason he did it was because if he could get me pregnant then he thought I would go on tour and pull out of the music thing to look after the baby. Sometime I think to myself that if he had ended up getting me pregnant I would have kept the baby and done the music thing. I know that may be a little selfish of me. I couldn't let him win and think he got away with taking my dream away or even having an abortion and killing an innocent baby. _

_For a good few months after I was having a lot of problems and shutting everyone out from my life and I even didn't want anything to do with music. Matt was the one to help me get passed it. He took me to therapy so I could talk to someone about how I was feeling. He was the only person I could talk to for ages, until I built up the courage to tell me best friend Brooke. As of now the only people to know this part of my life are you, Brooke and my family. _

_I'm sorry Nathan I know that was a lot to take in. I just needed to tell you my past before we decided to deepen this connection between us. If what I have told you means you still just want to be friends, I'm happy with that. At the weekend when I get talking to matt, I am going to tell him we have been writing each other. Just after telling you my past I need to tell him what's being happening between us. I hope you're okay with that. _

_Your friend_

_Haley __ xx_

Nathan just sat there staring at Haley words; he couldn't believe that something so awful had happened to her. He now had a new found respect for her, in being able to come through it stronger than ever and having the courage to tell him. He knew now this would make thing a lot easier when he told her his past with Dan. It was starting to get late, so he started walking back to the dorm. He was excited to get listening to Haley's music. He was a little scared to see what was going to happen with Matt. Since he would now know that his little sister had been writing with Nathan.

**Wow that was a longer chapter than normal. Anyway I hope you all like how it went, so please let me know and leave a review for me. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. All credit for the storyline goes to kaya17tj, as this is originally all her idea.

Chapter 18

Nathan finally made it back to the dorm and he was quiet coming in just in case Matt was still on the phone. Luckily enough he had finished and was looking over some of the basketball plays they had done during the different games. Nathan tried to act as normal as possible "so how is everything with Haley," he questioned a little afraid that Matt might go off on one. He turned round in his chair to face him "she is good and told me you guys have been writing each other. What I understand she seems to really trust you and like you Nate. Don't get me wrong, at first I thought you won't going to be good enough for her when I heard about your past. From what she tells me, she thinks you're a great guy. I know that she told you about her past with Chris, so all I'm going to say is treat her right and take care of her heart or you will have me to deal. I'm happy for you guys and maybe it could develop into something" he replied smiling at Nathan and shaking hands with him.

"Thanks Matt that means a lot. I promise I will never hurt her and to be honest I would love to beat the crap out of this Chris guy. On another note she sent me this cd, so since we all know that we are talking with each other. I thought maybe we could listen to the song together, "he suggested putting the cd into the player and turning up the volume. "Yeah that sound like a good idea and I can't wait to hear some new music from her" he commented as the music started to fill the room.

"I was wondering Matt if you might have a picture of her you could show me. It's just I write to her and love how she writes; I love how her voice sounded that time I answered your phone and when I hear her sing. Now I would just love to put a face to the person," he explained. "Yeah sure no problem," he replied getting up and looking through a small box of his things. He lifted out a small picture something that same size as the one Nathan had sent her. He handed the picture over to Nathan to look at. "Wow she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he commented to matt not taking his eyes of the picture. "Thanks Nate, sure you can keep that picture I don't need a reminder of what she looks like. So does she know what you look like?" he commented watching Nathan face light up.

"Aww thanks man, that's so nice of you. Yeah I sent her a picture in my last letter, so she a t least knew who she was writing too," he explained as her put her picture away safely. " So I guess we should get talking and get to know each other better," Nathan commented just as her song was finished playing.

**Okay so I know this was a super short chapter. It had everything in it that I wanted in this chapter. PLEASE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW. I love hear from you all even if it's only a few words. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch19

It had now been a week since Matt found out that Nathan and Haley had been writing each other. While they won't playing basketball, they were really getting to know each other. Nathan had to prove to Matt that he really was a good person, had changed from all the rumours going around about him. At the end of the day he was starting to want to make these changes for Haley, even though he had never met her.

One Sunday morning the guy had a bit of free time, Matt and Nathan were just relaxing in their dorm. "Matt, do you live it would be okay if I asked how to come to the family weekend next week?" he asked a little nervous not sure what Matt would think of his request.

"Well she normally comes anyways with my friends. If she finds out that you actually want her to be her and get the chance to finally meet in person. That will give her all the more reason to want to come. Yeah so I don't see why you can't ask her," he replied to him.

"Thanks Matt that really means a lot he spoke sitting down at his desk. Getting ready to write back to Haley.

_Dear Haley_

_Sorry I haven't written you back sooner. Camp has just been really crazy with all the games and different scouts being here. Everything is starting to calm down again which is good. I'm sure you would like to know that know everything is out in the open with Matt, we are actually getting on really well together and getting to know each other more._

_In some ways I'm still trying to process what you told me in your last letter. I can't believe someone could be so cruel to such a beautiful. Before you think any different you are beautiful, Matt gave me a picture of you to keep. You are honestly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I totally understand why you have such a beautiful voice too. _

_So I guess it's my turn now to be honest with you. My dad is the cause of all my problems and the way that I have been. Back when he was my age he had me and turn wrecked his knee, so that was any chance he had of making it to the NBA thrown away. I think hr blame me for not getting his chance. So he is trying to live through and has made basketball my whole life since I could hold a ball. Now don't get me wrong I do love the game, when you have that added pressure it's a lot harder to deal with. We don't need to go in to all of that now._

_So the reason I'm actually writing this letter is because I would love you to come to the family weekend next week. Matt says you usually come anyways, I just wanted you to know I would love you to be here. Maybe we might get the chance to finally meet in person. If you have something else on with friends back home, I totally understand too._

_Your friend, Nathan _

"He Matt I'm just going to run and post this letter real quick. Maybe when I get we come go see if some of the others want to go grab a bite to eat somewhere," he questioned hoping Matt liked the sounded of his idea.

"Yeah that sounds good Nate," he commented getting up off his bed, just as Nathan left to post the letter.

**Hey everyone, I'm back I hope you all like what I wrote in this chapter. I no longer have a beta for this story for some unknown reason. So if there anyone out there reading this and would like to help me, just send me a PM. Anyways if you are reading this story please review it. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch20

Haley was walking along beach from her music classes singing to herself, when Brooke came running up to her "Hey best friend, I have something for you," she spoke holding out another letter.

Haley took the letter from her and stared at it for a few minutes before speaking, "he isn't written me in a little while, maybe he decided it's all too much and he doesn't want to anymore," she spoke barely above a whisper staring at the letter.

"Hales don't think like that. He probably just has been busy with all the games and scouts visiting. You know how busy Matt has been, so it's probably been the exact same," Brooke spoke trying to reassure as they started walking back toward Haley's house.

When they got to Haley's house they went straight upstairs to her room. Haley located her glasses on her desk putting them on and sat down on the bed," Here goes nothing," she spoke softly as she slowly and gently opened the letter.

She sat on her bed fully engrossed in the letter reading every single word slowly and carefully. She started blushing when she got to the part about Nathan telling how beautiful she was. She wasn't really the best at taking the compliment. As she continued to read the rest of the letter she felt more connected to Nathan as he revealed more information to her about his relationship with his dad, "Well what does he say?" Brooke finally asked getting impatient with all the silence.

"Shh I'm nearly finished Brooke," she spoke as she finished off reading the letter. That's when he face went really red as Nathan had asked her to come to the family weekend, so they could finally get a chance to meet face to face.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked a little concerned, seeing that Haley's face had turned about 10 different shades of red.

"He wants me to come to the family weekend at the camp, so we can meet in person," Haley answered shaking with nerves and a little excitement.

"Well you have to go this is so exciting. He must like you if he is asking you to come meet her. Does it say anywhere in that letter that Matt goes about this?" Brooke asked excited for her friend, could see that Haley's nerves were starting to set in.

"Umm he asked he asked Matt first before writing to me, so at least he is doing everything the right way," Haley commented smiling at her best face.

"I hate to have to say this Haley, I think it's time you spoke to your parents about what's going on," she spoke softly.

"Brooke I don't know if I can do that. Look how things turned out last time there was a guy involved in my life," Haley spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"I understand that Hales, I do. Things are different this time with Nathan. Matt goes him and can tell your parents what a good guy he is. You haven't rushed into anything; you are taking slow and getting to know each other as friends. Al you have to do is meet him as a friend. Matt will be there to support you," she spoke trying to reassure Haley of the situation.

"Okay, I will go speak to them. I need to do it alone," she said putting the letter away into the box and heading downstairs with Brooke.

"Good luck, call me later," she spoke just before leaving the house.

Haley walked into the kitchen to find her mom putting away some of the shopping, "Need some help?" Haley asked she sat the box of letters on the table before going over and helping put away the rest of the food.

"So what has you all happy but nervous?" Lydia asked looking over at her youngest daughter.

"Can you seriously work me out that me?" Haley questioned to her mom a little nervously.

"Of course I can, I'm your mother," she replied smiling.

"Well actually I was sort of wondering if I could talk to you and daddy about something," Haley spoke trying to be as calm as possible.

"JIMMY! You better get in here. Haley has guy trouble again," Lydia shouted looking for her husband to come into the kitchen.

Jimmy came into the kitchen as fast as he could, "okay who do we need to through in jail this time," he questioned to his daughter.

"It's nothing like that daddy, although it is about a guy," she spoke softly hoping they wouldn't over react.

"You have gone and got yourself knocked up have you?" he father asked very concerned.

"No! Now would you please let me explain myself," she replied starting to lose the will with her parents.

"Okay, come sit down and we can talk," Lydia commented leading them over to the kitchen table to sit down.

"So basically long story short, Matt roommate Nathan and I have been writing each other letters getting to know each other. Before you say anything and overload me with questions. It was Nathan who started writing me first, he found one of my cds in Matt's things and really liked it. So he wanted to get to know the person behind the music. So we just started writing each other, I guess in a way he has helped me start to love music away. I was trying to help this from you guys, I have had to be honest with you. He wants to meet me in person when we go to the family weekend," she spoke explaining everything to her parents.

"Does Matt know this has been going on?" Jimmy questioned to his daughter.

"Yes he does and he has been have support of both me and Nathan," she replied answered her father question.

"Haley sweetheart your father and I are a little disappointed that you weren't honest about this with us from the start. We can see that this Nathan guy has got you into a better place in your life and we are grateful for that. So if you feel it's something you need to do and want to meet the guy, we will support you," Lydia replied being honest with her.

"Oh and Nathan already knows everything that happened with Chris. We have been honest with each other," she commented to her parents.

"You have my blessing to continue this friendship, relationship with this Nathan guy. We will support you when you meet him at the camp," he father spoke getting up to give her a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me, this really means a lot to me," she replied smiling at both her parents.

She headed back up to her room and sent Brooke a text explaining that everything went well with her parents. Now they needed to go shopping to find a nice outfit for her to wear. When they had finished texted Haley got straight into writing back to Nathan. She was so much happier now that everything was out in the open with her parents.

**Hey everyone, I'm back I hope you all like what I wrote in this chapter. I no longer have a beta for this story for some unknown reason. So if there anyone out there reading this and would like to help me, just send me a PM. Anyways if you are reading this story please review it. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch21

The day had finally arrived Nathan and Haley were going to get there first chance at meeting face to face. Nathan had been so excited since he received Haley's letter letting him know that she was coming to the family weekend. He also knew that he needed to stay focused as this weekend was important and a final chance for all the guys at the camp to show the scouts what they could do.

Matt came back in the room for getting of the phone with Haley, "How you holding up?" he questioned to Nathan seeing that he was nervous.

"Honestly, im more nervous about meeting your sister than I am about the scouts coming," he commented jokingly to Matt.

"Don't be nervous, I think Haley is nervous enough for the both of us. Just from talking to her there now, I know that she is really excited. You have nothing to worry about," he replied trying to reassure Nathan that everything will be okay.

"I just want to make a good impression on your family. Matt, can you do me one favour though?" he asked a little more nervous.

"Yeah sure what is it?" he asked a little curious.

"Can you keep Haley away from seeing me until my game is over, I need to focus on doing well for the scouts. As much as I want to meet your sister, getting into college for basketball. Is the only real chance I have of getting away from my dad," he commented to him.

"Yeah I can do that for you," he commented as he finished putting his trainers on.

"Thanks man and good luck today," Nathan spoke before leaving.

Haley had been up from the early hours of the morning. After their shopping trip yesterday Brooke insisted that she stay over and help Haley get ready for meeting Nathan. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Only woke up when her father had to quickly slam the breaks on, "What the hell was that?" Haley groaned having been woke for her sleep.

"Sorry sweetie, a dog ran out in front of the car," he father replied to her explaining the sudden breaking.

"Okay, so are we nearly there yet?" she questioned looking out the window.

"We still have about another hour to go," he r mother spoke answering her question.

"Well in that case, I'm going back to sleep," she spoke trying to make herself comfy again.

"Before careful sweetie you don't want to mess up your hair and your nice outfit," her mother commented trying to be funny.

"You're not funny mom," she replied before nodding off back to sleep.

Back at the camp Matt had his set of games up first. He had a quick look around the crowd to see if his family had arrived. They won't anywhere to be scene yet, he did see Nathan talking to a guy he seemed to know from somewhere. He would had to look into that later, as now he needed to focus and show the scouts just how well he could play.

Hey Nathan, how's it going?" the guy spoke to him.

"It's going well Lucas, I'm actually glad you could make it down this weekend," he commented to his cousin.

"Well mom didn't need my help in the café this weekend, lily is helping instead. So it meant I had the free time to be here. Anyways enough about me. What about this girl you're meant to meet today?" he questioned to him wanted to know more details.

"I was actually just looking around to see if she was here yet. She doesn't seem to be," he commented looking through the crowd again.

"Well does this girl have a name?" Lucas asked looking for more information.

"Yeah it's Haley James," he commented back smiling.

"I know that name, I think my girlfriend Brooke has a best friend of that name," he commented back to Nathan.

"Oh cool, well that's her brother over there. Number 12," he commented to Matt on court.

"Nathan you do realise that I know this family, I live in the same town as Matt," he replied once he realised who Matt was.

"No I didn't know that, I guess it really is a small world then. Haley is the one I have been writing and I get to meet her for the first time today" he commented explaining everything to Lucas.

"Hey Nate, have you spotted her yet?" he questioned referring to Haley.

"No not yet. This is my cousin Lucas and I believe you know each other," he commented to Matt.

"Yeah I know your face, your mom own Karen's?" He questioned to him.

"I love that place and so does my sister Haley and her best friend Brooke," he commented to him.

"Yeah actually I'm dating your sister's friend. Its only starting, so maybe Brooke hasn't had a chance to tell her yet," he replied to them.

"Oh well that exciting, stop to be rude guys I just saw my family walk in. So I better go say hello," Matt spoke excusing himself from the conversation.

Hearing that Haley had just arrived had Nathan really nervous, he knew he needed to stay focused for his games coming up, "Nathan don't worry and Dan isn't here so you can focus," Lucas spoke to him before going off to find a seat.

"Hey guys," Matt spoke walking over to his family.

"Matt," Haley spoke all excited putting her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey baby sis, I missed you," he commented while hugging her.

"Yeah I missed you too," she spoke back softly pulling away from the hug.

"Well son your looking great," his mother spoke also giving him a hug.

"So son have you played yet?" his father asked him.

"Yeah actually my games are just over, so Nathan is playing now," he commented to his family.

"Oh well let's find a seat and watch this guy that has your sister all happy," Lydia commented while looking for a place to sit.

"Actually he doesn't want Haley watching so he can stay focused for the scouts," Matt commented to his family.

"That's a smart guy," jimmy commented seeing the sad expression on Haley's face,

"Mom and Dad why don't you find I seat and watch the game. Haley and I will go for a little walk and catch up with each other," he suggested to them.

"That sounds like a good idea," his mother commented pulling jimmy away to find a sit.

Outside it was a beautiful day and they both just walked around the campus. Knowing that Matt couldn't go too far in case scouts wanted to speak to him. "So hales, how you been doing?" he commented to his sister.

"Honestly since writing Nathan and getting back into my music I'm starting to feel like my old self again. It feels good and I like talking to Nathan. He really has helped me through a lot and I find it easier to talk to him since he does know me," he commented explaining how she was feeling to her brother.

"I'm glad your in a better place now Haley. I'm still your big brother, so I wont you to be careful sand I will still have my eye on Nathan," he commented to her.

"I understand that Matt. I do. This times will different we are getting to know each other first as friends. We haven't even talked about developing it any more than friendship, so there is no need to worry," she commented reassuring her brother.

"Do you want it to develop into something more?" Matt questioned to her.

"I don't know I need to actually meet the guy first Matt. I promise if any feelings develop between us, you will be one of the first people to know," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

Lucas came running out, "sorry to interrupt, Matt one of the scouts is looking to talk to you inside," he commented to the pair.

"Thanks Lucas, Haley will you be okay to find your way back inside," he commented to her.

"Yes go on I will be fine," she replied ushering him to go in and find the scouts looking for him.

"Hey I'm Lucas," he spoke to her.

"Hey I'm Haley," she spoke back softly.

"So your Matt's sister and the girl Nathan is meeting today," he commented to her.

"Since you know so much about me, I'm guessing you must be Nathan's cousin," she commented jokingly.

"yes that would be correct and I am also boyfriend to your best friend. According to the conversation bi had with your brother earlier, Brooke hasn't told you that yet," he commented seeing the shocked look on her face.

"No she hasn't looked me and please don't let on you told me either. I think it's time I had my fun with her," she commented to Lucas with laughter in her voice.

"Okay I won't say a word, so you ready to head in an d meet Nathan," he commented to her.

"I think so," she replied as she took a deep breath before they headed back into the sports centre to find everyone.

**Okay so I know everyone thought they were meeting this chapter. I had always had it planned to be in the next chapter. So please if you are reading this story, please write a review and like me what you liked and what you would like to see next. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch22

By the time Lucas and Haley got back inside and located her family, Matt and Nathan had finished with the scouts being able to shower and change. When they finally found her parents they had made it into the canteen. "Haley sweetheart, over here," her mom called letting her know where they were sitting.

Haley soon spotted her parents and walked over to her parents, "Well Lucas Scott, fancy seeing you here," Lydia commented seeing the young boy.

"Hello Mrs James," he spoke politely to her.

"Mom this is Nathan's Cousin Lucas," Haley commented to both her parents.

"Well it's good to see you Lucas," Jimmy commented to him.

"Where is Matt? I thought he would be finished with the scouts by now," "Haley questioned to her parents sitting down at the table with Lucas.

"Oh he is finished sweetie, he is over there with Nathan getting some food," she replied pointed to her son and another young boy.

Haley looked over to where her mom was pointing and sure enough. There was her brother standing in line with Nathan. She took a few minutes to look him up and down before he realised and she thought to herself that he looked so much better in person, than the small little picture she had. Now her nerves were really starting to set in.

Lydia noticed the change in her daughter, "you okay sweetie?" she questioned to her daughter, bringing her out of thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm great," she replied giving her mother a reassuring smile.

The guys had just got there food and were walking over toward the table," God she is more beautiful in person," Nathan spoke softly when he seen Haley sitting at the end of the table.

"Yeah you picked a great one, just don't hurt her," Matt commented jokingly just before they reach the table.

"Hey everyone," Matt spoke as he set his food down on the table.

Haley seen the plate of food that Matt had got," Matt can I have your Mac n Cheese?" she asked him politely.

"No get your own," he commented to her sticking his tongue.

"Fine," she spoke rather pissed off getting up.

"Here have mine, I don't really like it anyways," Nathan spoke for the first time since arriving at the table.

"Um no it's okay I can get my own," she replied shyly about to walk away to join the queue.

"Honestly I insist that you have mine," he commented to her, handing her the plate of food.

"Um," Haley just replied staring at him.

"For god sake Haley, say thank you and sit down," he father snapped at her.

"Thank you," she replied rather nervously sitting down making room for him to sit beside her.

"You're welcome," he replied sitting down beside her.

"I'm Nathan," he commented turning round to look at her. It was at that moment he noticed her amazing big beautiful brown eyes and found himself staring at her.

Haley was about to answer back when she found herself under his intense graze, "I'm Haley," she replied a little nervously.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he commented smiling at her.

"You too," she replied before tucking into her food.

Nathan sat there watching he eat and he loved that she was a girl who liked her food and wasn't into all the salad stuff. The pair sat and made conversation with each other and their family while they were still eating.

A little while later after Nathan had finished eating he glanced over to see if Haley had as well. When he was sure that she had finished, he went to spoke, "um Haley, would you like to go for a walk with me?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah sure that sounds nice," she commented trying to get up just after Nathan.

"Here let me help you," he commented holding his hand out for her to grab. She slowly took hold of his hand and when she did, they both felt a spark of electric run through their veins.

"Thank you," she spoke softly looking directly at him.

"You're welcome," he replied back to her smiling.

"Mom, what time do you want me to meet you at for heading home again?" Haley questioned to her mother.

"Um five should be time enough," she replied smiling at her daughter.

"Okay see you guys later," Nathan commented as he and Haley walked out together.

Once outside the pair was finally alone with none of their family watching their every move. This made them both feel more relaxed with each other, "So do you want to go to the park?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"Sure lead the way," she commented to him smiling.

"Well it isn't too far, it's only across the street," he commented to her as they headed that direction.

The pair walked around the park together in comfortable silence for about half an hour, without really saying anything to each other. Nathan finally was the first to speak, "would you like to sit down? he asked her as they were approaching a park bench.

Haley didn't answer him; she just went ahead and sat down. Nathan followed suit and sat down beside her leaving more space between them, than what they had at lunch. "This is the park I have been running in while at the camp," he commented to her trying to find something to talk about.

"It's a nice park," she spoke looking around her.

"I listening to your music here when I run and read your letters here when you write me," he confessed smiling over at her.

"Oh," she replied looking back at him nervously.

"Please don't be nervous from me saying that," he commented to her with a worried look on his face.

"Okay," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Haley, I asked you to come a walk with me because I wanted to say thank you to you for coming today. I know with everything you have told me it took a lot of courage, for you to come here today. I'm very grateful that you took a chance for me," he spoke confessing how he was feeling.

She could see just from his facial expression just how honest he was being with her, "if anything Nathan. I should be the one saying thank you to you," she replied to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused by what she said.

"I should be the one saying thank you to you. Before you took the risk of writing to me, I was in a very dark place in my life and nothing really seemed to matter. Then you came along and found my music and starting writing to me and telling me about your problem. I started to not feel alone anymore, knowing that there was someone out there who was going through something like me. When it came to me music you believed in me and that made me want to start believing in myself again. So that's why I should be the one saying thanks to you," she spoke confessing everything she was feeling to him.

"I'm glad that I helped you back into singing, you are truly talented when it comes to me. I honestly mean that Haley. If you were a singer I would be the first in line to buy tickets for your show," he commented to her trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that means a lot, so how did you go with the scouts?" Haley questioned trying to change the subject.

"Things went great, looks like me and your brother might just be playing on the same team at Duke next fall. If that's where we both decide to go," he commented excitedly to her.

"Well that's exciting for both of you," she replied excited for both Nathan and her brother. That will both be getting to do what they love at the school they want to be at.

"Yeah, so what about you? How's school?" he questioned to her.

"Well I'm heading into my senior year, so it's going to be a lot of work. I hoping to be an English teacher, so I like need to put the work in this year. If I want to get into a good school at the end of it," she commented to him.

"That all sounds wonderful, don't forget you have the fun stuff to look forward to as well like Prom, "he commented excitedly to her.

"Yeah I probably won't go to that," she commented with sadness in her voice.

"Why wouldn't you go, you are beautiful. Any guy would be luck to ask you to prom," he commented to her being totally honest with her.

"I doubt anyone would want to ask the shy girl to prom," she replied to him.

"I would," he replied smiling slowly taking her hand in his again.

Just like earlier they both felt the spark between them again. This made Haley start to worry and get all nervous again, "I'm sorry Nathan. I need to go," she commented letting go off his hand and running off.

"Haley wait," he shouted after her. It did no good she just kept running. Leaving Nathan to wonder what went wrong, as he was trying to be so careful.

**So they finally got the chance to meet. What did you think? What do you think will happen next? Leave me your thoughts when you are writing your review please. **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch23

Haley ran back the whole way to the campus, not looking back to se if Nathan had followed her. When she got back she went in search of Matt, she finally found him in the gym with everyone, "Haley what are you doing back so soon and where is Nathan?" her mother questioned to her.

"That not important right now Mom. Matt can I talk to you outside?" she spoke in front of everyone still very nervous.

"Sure sis," he replied getting up and walking over to him.

They both walked outside leaving her family and Lucas totally confused as to what happened between her and Nathan, "What's wrong sis?" he question not sure what she wanted to talk about and why she had left Nathan.

"Earlier today when Nathan helped me up at lunch I felt this spark between us. I felt it again just now when he touched mt hand again. I got scared and ran away from him," she spoke barely stopping for a breath.

"Wow calm down Haley. So you think you might have feelings for Nathan?" he asked wantingto be sure and hear it from her.

"Yes, I'm really scared Matt," she spoke softly barely above a whisper. Looking at him for the first time.

"It's okay Haley, if this is something you want to continue like I said earlier I will support you," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she replied giving him a reassuring hug.

"Okay, now let's go find Nathan and you can explain what's going on," he commented as they walked back over to their family.

"Haley there you are, is everything okay or d" he did I do something?" he questioned really worried that he did wreck his chances.

"Mom, Dad can you give me a few more minutes to talk with Nathan and I will meet you at the car," she commented to them.

"Yeah sure sweetie," her father commented as they walked away.

Nathan waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts and start talking to him, "I'm sorry for running away like that," she spoke softly to him.

"It's okay, it just confused that all. I thought that we were just getting on well together," he commented looking at her.

Haley looked back at him, "we were getting on great, I just got a little scared," she replied being on honest with him.

"Scared of what?" he asked a little worried.

"About liking you more than a friend," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her softly.

"I think I like you more than a friend too. Earlier today and just then when I touched your hand I felt a spark between us and it felt right. I'm sorry if that scares you, I don't want to walk away for someone or something that has the potential to be great," he replied once again being totally honest about how he felt on the situation.

"Nathan, I feel the same and I felt the spark too. I'm just scared about moving into something after being so badly hurt the last time," she replied now being honest with him.

"Okay well here is how I see the situation; I have two weeks left of camp. We continue to write each other letters. When I'm done with camp, I will come to Tree Hill and we can spend the day together. After that we can decided where we want to go next. What do you think?" he asked giving her his suggestion.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," she smiled back at him.

"The balls in your court Haley, I will let you be the one in charge of how things go with us, "he commented smiling at her.

"Thank you," she replied leaning in and letting them share a hug together. They both thought they fitted perfectly together without saying a word.

"Nathan, I do have one thing to ask you," she commented nervously after the broke away from their hug.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked not sure what she was going to say.

"No matter what happens between us, will you still be my date to prom?" she questioned hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I will," he commented with a little laughter in his voice.

Once they had resolved everything they went to meet up with Haley's family at the car. They all said their goodbyes to each other "See you in two weeks little sister," Matt commented giving his sister a hug.

"Yeah see you then," she replied to him.

"Bye Hales," Nathan spoke standing beside him.

Haley got chills down her spine hearing him use her nick name, "Bye Nathan, bye Lucas," she commented to both the boys before getting into the car with her parents.

"Well you seem happier now hales," her mother spoke as they drove home.

"Yeah I am happy," she commented to her parents.

"So does this mean we will be seeing more of Nathan very soon?" her father questioned to her.

"Hopefully," she commented before getting herself comfortable and nodding off to sleep.

**There is ch23 completed. Please let me know what you think of it and what you would like to see happen now. As always please leave a review if you are reading the story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch24

It was now the middle of Wednesday and Haley had a few days to process everything that happened at the weekend. Her parents were just happy that their old daughter had returned and she was a lot more like herself and getting back into her music. She had been in her room for days working on a new song that came into her head after meeting Nathan.

Lydia was putting some clothes away in her room when she heard her daughter singing from her room.

**There used to be an empty space**

**A photograph without a face**

**But with your presence, and your grace**

**Everything falls into place**

"That's a nice song Haley," Lydia spoke standing at the door making her presence known to her daughter.

"Oh mom, I didn't know you were listening to me sing," she commented with a little bit of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"Aww sweetie sure you know your father and I love to hear you sing. I'm guessing by this song you are starting to develop stronger feelings for a certain boy you meet at the weekend?" her mother questioned trying not to pressure her. As she still wanted Haley to be able to talk to her about it and not shut her out.

"Yeah I am mom and I'm scared with everything that happened before with Chris. Nathan and I talked and for now we are just still good friends. He said the balls in my court when I feel I want to move forward," she explained to her mother.

"Well Haley after seeing the two of you together and I definitely think there is something. So just don't keep him waiting too long while you make your mind up. You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to other than Brooke.

"Thanks mom," she replied smiling getting back into her music.

Haley spent the whole day in her writing this new song that had come into her head. She hadn't even heard Brooke arrive as she was in her own wee world singing away to herself and playing her guitar.

**And fools rush in**

**And I've been the fool before**

**This time I'm gonna slow it down**

**'Cause I think this could be more**

**The thing I'm looking for**

"Sounds like you had an event weekend," Brooke spoke knowing her presence known to Haley.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned not really sure what Brooke was getting at.

"Well those lyrics I heard just now make it clear you like a certain boy," she commented with excitement in her voice.

"Brooke we are still taking things slow," she commented to her friend setting her guitar down beside her.

"Maybe you are, it's still clear you like the guy. I want full details about what happened at the weekend," she commented getting even more excitement.

Haley knew she was going to have to tell Brooke everything or she wasn't going to hear the end of it. She also knew that she was also able to play her own little game with Brooke, "okay so since I told you everything about Nathan. I want to know about Lucas," Haley commented to her.

"Who is Lucas?" Brooke questioned a little unsure how Haley found out about him.

"He is Nathan cousin and happens to be the same Lucas you are dating," Haley spoke seeing the shocked expression on Brooke's face.

"How did you find out about him?" Brooke questioned to her.

"He was visiting Nathan at camp and I got meeting him and we got talking that's all," Haley commented to her friend.

"Okay yeah we have been dating a few weeks. I didn't want to say anything when you were still working through all your things. At least now with you sort of dating Nathan we can all go on double dates together, " she commented getting excited once again.

"Brooke I have to go on a date with Nathan first before we start thinking about double dates. It might happen sooner than you think," she commented teasing Brooke not wanting to give to much information away yet.

At that point, Haley cell started ringing and she looked at te caller id and it was Matt, "SORRY Brooke this must be important if he is calling me during the week," she commented to Brooke.

"it's okay go ahead and answer it," she commented reassuring her.

"Hello Matt," she spoke into the phone.

"Hello Hales, actually its Nathan," he spoke into the phone.

"Nathan is everything okay with Matt?" she questioned a little worried about her brother.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. So he said it was okay for me to call you on his phone," he commented being honest with her.

"You couldn't wait for my next letter, so you're calling me instead?" she questioned flirting a little.

"Yeah that's right," he replied laugh at her flirting.

"Well it's nice to hear your voice too," she commented smiling to herself.

"Thanks, speaking of letters. Do I get my next one soon?" he questioned to her looking forward to it.

"Yes you do, I'm actually going to write it tonight. If you're lucky you might get a little surprise too," she commented flirting again.

"Oh well in that case, I can't wait for it," he commented flirting back.

"Okay well I better go get writing it then, "she replied to him.

"Okay bye Hales, "he spoke into the phone.

"Bye Nathan," she replied before ending the call.

"Well that was interesting and you are such a little flirt," Brooke commented teasing Haley.

"Oh God, was it bad? Did I sound awful?" Haley questioned starting to worry.

"No you were great, I'm sure Nathan loved it," she replied trying to reassure Haley.

"Thanks, "she replied smiling.

"You're welcome. Right I better go meet Lucas. I will let you focus and finish your song," Brooke commented before leaving to meet Lucas.

Haley spent the rest of her evening recording the song for Nathan to listen to. Before she sat down to write her letter to go along with the cd. After hearing his voice earlier, she couldn't wait for camp to be over to see him again.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. Song used was Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabriella Aplin. There is going to be one more chapter before they meet up again. So if you are reading please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch25

Matt and Nathan were both enjoying there last week of the camp. It was a bit more relaxed as all the scouts had seen the players. It was now up to the players to decide which college they wanted to play for with the offers they had been given. For both Matt and Nathan it was easy as they had both decided to go to Duke.

"Hey Matt, I have something to tell you." Nathan commented as her brought in the mail and sat down on the bed.

"After your family left the other day. I got talking to Lucas, I decided to move to Tree Hill and live down there. So it means I get to see Haley more, I haven't told her yet. I'm hoping to tell her when I meet up with her at the weekend," he explained to Matt.

"Aww well congratulations Nathan I'm sure Haley will be so happy to get to see more of you. Let me tell you, my sister isn't really one for surprises," he commented to Nathan.

"Oh well, I still want to wait and tell her in person," he commented to Matt lying down on his bed.

"I'm sure she will be excited, so did you get another letter from her?" he questioned seeing Nathan holding onto a parcel.

"Yeah I did and I think she sent me another cd by the look of it," he commented looking down at the parcel.

"I will leave you in peace to read your letter and listen to the cd," he replied before leaving.

Nathan slowly opened the parcel and just like he had thought, they was a cd inside. There was also another slip of paper with a cell phone on it, under the number it read "_call me". _He was know even more excited o get reading her letter.

_Dear Nathan_

_First of all I want to say again how sorry I am about running away from you like I did. It was just my nervous setting in. These past few days being able to process everything and hearing your voice when you called me the other day. It's made me think a lot, I have realised that you are the one I want to move forward with._

_I hope you're okay with that, I really like you Nathan._

_Just with having been hurt with Chris, I want to take things slow. I know you said the balls in my court. So this is how I want it to work with us for now. I'm not sure if you're seeing the weekend as a date or just to friends hanging out. I think maybe we could call it a date. There is no pressure to make it like a date. As long as we just get to hang out I will be happy._

_Nathan, I'm taking a really big step by doing this with you. I want to really trust you. So please don't hurt me._

_I'm not sure if you opened this letter for or the cd, if you opened the cd you will see that I sent you my number. So that's your surprise. So don't be afraid to call me whenever you feel like having a chat with me. I also have sent you a cd and the Song is called "please don't say you love me" it just all about how I have been feeling over the last few weeks._

_I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to see you again._

_Your Girl, _

_Haley xx_

Nathan sat and put the cd on and listened to the whole song through once. Before he really got connected with the words. As he just loved getting to hear Haley sing and connect with the lyrics she was saying. The part they spoke to him the most was:

**And fools rush in**

**And I've been the fool before**

**This time I'm gonna slow it down**

**'Cause I think this could be more**

**The thing I'm looking for**

**XXX**

**Just please don't say you love me**

**'Cause I might not say it back**

**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**

**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**

**Just please don't say you love me**

**'Cause I might not say it back**

After hearing the song again. Nathan knew he too want wanted to take a chance with Haley. He wanted to help her believe in herself and in love again. He couldn't wait to get seeing her again either.

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading that chapter. They are finally going to meet in the next chapter. There will probablt only be a few chapters after that before the story is over. I do plan on writing a sequel for this story. As usual if you are reading please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch26

There date day had finally arrived and they were both looking forward to getting to spend the day together. They had spent the previous evening chatting on the phone until Haley fall asleep for tiredness. Making her feel really bad that she had fall asleep on him. She knew later she would be able to say sorry for that.

Haley had been up from around seven getting showered and picking out an outfit to wear for the day. When Lydia came to check on her daughter, she couldn't believe her eyes, "Haley I think this is the messiest I have ever seen this room," she commented to her daughter, seeing the piles of clothes laying everywhere.

"Sorry Mom, I just have no clue what I should wear today,! She commented looking around her room at all the clothes everywhere.

"Well how about this outfit?" her mother suggested picking out a white tank top, denim shorts and a light grey cardigan.

"That's perfect, thanks mom," Haley spoke picking up the clothes and running into the bathroom to change.

Nathan on the other hand found it pretty easy to get ready. He was wearing jeans and a brown t shirt. Once he was ready he headed over to Karen's café, as they had decided the previous evening that they would meet there for brunch. When he arrived he seen that he had got their before Haley, so he decided to grab a table and wait for her.

Once Haley was changed, she applied some light make up and checked herself over in the mirror before deciding she was ready to to go. When she checked the time, she seen that she was running a little late, "Bye mom," she shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye Haley, have a fun date," she shouted just before she heard the front door close.

On her walk to the café Haley got herself mentally ready for her date with Nathan. Hoping everything would run smoothly and she would be more relaxed this time. When she finally arrived at the café, she spotted him sitting at one of the tables waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late, I had a wardrobe crisis," she commented sitting down across from him.

"You're not late at all, actually you're right on time," he commented smiling over at her.

"I'm sorry I fall asleep on us last night too," she spoke softly a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, it was getting late anyways. So what is good here?" he questioned looking down at the menu.

"Well the pancakes or French toast is pretty good," she commented smiling over at him.

"Okay, that sounds good," he commented continuing to look through his menu.

"Hey guys, can I take you order?" Karen asked as she approached there.

"I will have the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon extra crispy," Haley commented handing Karen her menu when she had finished ordering.

"oh that sounds really good, I think I will have the same aunt Karen," he replied also giving her his menu when he was done.

The pair sat chatting and laughing together while they waited for their food to arrive, "So Haley James, what do you have planned or us today?" Nathan commented excited to see what she had planned for them.

"I was thinking after we eat I could show you around town, she replied smiling at him.

"That would be good, since I am going to need to know my way around here," he commented to her, not giving too much away yet.

Haley was about to question him, when Karen brought their food over," Here you go guy, enjoy," she commented sitting down there food.

"Well this looks amazing, "Nathan commented looking down at his plate of food.

"its way better than that camp food you have been eating for the last few months," Haley commented to him.

"I'm sure it is," he replied as he started eating.

After a few minutes of them eating, Haley finally spoke again, "Nathan when you said early about getting to know the area better, what did you mean?" she questioned a little worried about what his answer was going to be.

"Well as of yesterday I officially live in Tree Hill," he commented to her seeing the shocked expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving here?" she questioned to him, a little annoyed that he didn't mention it before.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, although Matt told me you won't the big on surprises," he commented back to her.

"Wait a minute Matt, knew about this and didn't tell me?" Haley questioned to him.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything because he knew I wanted to tell you in person," she he kept it from you.

"So I guess yesterday when he was away he was helping you move in?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah that's right way. I thought that me moving here would make you happy. Since we would get to see each other more often," he commented a little hurt about how she was reacting to this.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I am happy. It's just I only have a few more weeks here before I am back to school again. Then we are back to where we started writing letters and talking on the phone. I don't know if my heart can take that Nathan," she spoke being honestly, although she could see that it was hurting Nathan.

"Haley, yes you were the main reason for me deciding to mover here. I know we are official in any way yet, I just wanted to be honest with you about my plans, don't let my moving here, put any more pressure on you. Remember the balls still in your court, so if you feel after today that we are just friends that's fine with me. I still want us to be able to write letters and talk even when we are apart. The other reason a I moved here is because it wi;l be less of a drive when I'm travelling to Duke.

"Sorry for over reacting, I am happy you moved here," she commented giving him a reassuring smile.

After a little while, they had both finished eating, "I'm just going to go get the bill," Haley commented to Nathan.

"No don't be silly. What kind of guy would I be if I let a girl pay for the food on a first date? You stay right there. The food is on me, "he commented getting up and going to pay.

Once Nathan had paid they headed out of the café walking down toward the beach," where are you taking me Hales?" he commented to her just following her.

"To the beach," she commented smiling over at him.

"Why the beach?" he questioned as they continued to walk.

"It's beautiful and it's my safe place," she replied being honest with him.

"Your safe place?" he questioned to her, hoping she would explain a little more.

Once they finally reached the beach they walked along it together side by side, before Haley decided she was going to sit down. Nathan followed suit sitting down leaving a fair amount of space between them. "It's my safe place because I come here to think and it relaxes me," she commented to him.

"Well it definitely is relaxing, he commented just sitting there for a few minutes listening to the wave's crash of the beach.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have the beach," she commented to him being honest.

"Well you have your music too," he replied to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she replied giving him a weak smile.

"Haley please doesn't give up on your music. You are so talented and I don't want to see that talent going to waste," he replied this time being honest with her.

"Thank you that really means a lot," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

After a little while just sitting on the beach just chatting they grow closer together. "Are you cold?" he asked seeing her shiver.

"Only a little bit," she commented pulling her commented to him.

"Come sit between my legs," he suggested to her.

Haley turned and gave him a strange look. Not really too sure why he suggested that they sit like that together.

"It will take the wind off your back, "he commented trying to explain himself to her.

"Okay," she replied to him. She slowly moved to sit in between his legs. Instantly she felt warmer and safer between his legs, she didn't say anything. She just wanted to enjoy being like this with him.

How you feeling now?" he questioned to her. Once he realised he needed to stop staring and actually chat with her.

"Warmer," she replied softly.

"Hales, I was wonder if maybe I could take a picture of us together? You can say no if you're not comfortable with it," he commented to her.

"Yeah a picture is okay," she commented to him.

He quickly took his iPhone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them together. Haley was leaning back into his chest and they were both smiling up at the camera. After he had taken the picture, he was still on his phone, "what are you doing Nathan?" she questioned to him.

"Putting the picture as my background picture and lock screen, he commented to her smiling.

"You do realise we aren't even an official couple," she commented jokingly to him.

"Yes and your point," he questioned to her.

"If people see your phone they are going to think we are a couple," she explained to him.

"I don't have a problem with that, let them think what they want," he flirted back at her.

Haley sat there laughing," okay let's take you to other place you are going to love," she commented getting up.

The pair walked for about 20mins up to a local park and over to an empty basketball court. "I'm not sure if Matt told you about this place. This is the river court," she commented to him.

"I have heard all the guys on the team talk about it. I never knew where it was to come and see it for myself. Thank you for bringing me here Haley, I love it," he commented as he started looking around a little more.

"I thought you would, maybe this can be your safe place," she commented to him smiling.

"I definitely think it will be my safe place. So is there a basketball around and maybe we can shoot some hopops together," he commented to her.

"I will just go get the ball," Haley commented as she walked over to a hedge lifting out the ball hiding in the bottom.

"Here you go, she spoke handing it over to Nathan.

"Thanks, so do you want to go first," Nathan asked her nicely.

"Actually, I really suck at sports. So I think I will sit over there and watch you," she commented to him.

"Not a chance, I'm sure you're not that bad," he commented giving her the ball.

"I'm sorry for what you are about to witness," she commented throwing the ball totally missing the basket.

"Right okay, let me help you out," Nathan spoke after hr picked up the ball giving it back to her.

"I told you I suck," she commented to him.

"No you don't, you just need to change a few things," he commented coming to stand behind her.

"Okay spread your feet apart, square your shoulders to the basket and just shoot, "he whispered in her ear.

She did exactly everything him explained to her. Although she still didn't make the basket, it was a lot closer than it was before, "See I do suck," she commented getting annoyed with herself.

"Okay try it one more time granny style," he commented to her, giving her the ball.

Haley did it this time granny style. Just like she had wanted the previous time she made the basket. "Did you see that? I made it," she commented turning round top look at him.

"I did see it, I told you that you could do it," he commented smiling down at her.

"Yeah but it still wasn't the right way," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry you will get it very soon," he commented to her trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, she commented giving him a hug.

When they hugged they both felt the sparkle between their bodies. Haley lowered her hands into his and the spark increased all the more. "Nathan, I think I want to be your girlfriend if you will have?" she spoke nervously to him.

Nathan was totally shocked by what she had just said, it took him a few seconds to process it," of I will have you as my girlfriend," he commented smiling down at her.

"Well in that case. Would my boyfriend like to cone to mine for dinner? Mom is making mac n cheese," she commented to him.

"Of course I would," he replied the couple joined hands and walked back to Haley's house to together.

**Okay so there date finally happened and they are now together. I hope you all liked how I wrote this chapter. Sorry there was no kiss yet, it will be coming later on. Anyways I hope you all review if you are reading the story.**

**To the guest reviewer who asked for longer chapter. I try to make all my chapters as long as I can. This has been the longest so far in this story. So I hope you are happy with it. **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch27

Nathan and Haley had now been dating for a couple of weeks. The only people that knew or needed to know where her family and friends. Although they were taking things very slow, things were going great with them. Nathan was letting her take charge of their physical relationship. He was being patient with her; they had still yet to share a first kiss with each other. He knew it would be special when Haley was ready for that.

Haley was up in her room relaxing and writing another song when she got an unexpected guest, come and see her. Nathan came over after playing some basketball with Matt to se her for the afternoon, "So where Haley's?" he questioned to Matt.

"Just go up the stairs and follow the music," he commented to Nathan smiling.

"Thanks," he replied before heading up the stairs in search of her.

Nathan seen that her door was slightly open. He stood there listening to her sing for a few minutes not wanting to distract her. She continued to sing this great song that Nathan loved.

**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky**

**Always stumbling' around in circles**

**But I must have stumbled into something**

**Look at me**

**Am I really alone with you**

**I wake up feeling like my life's worth living**

**Can't recall when I last felt that way**

**Guess it must be all this love you're giving**

**Never knew never knew it could be like this**

**But I guess**

He started to clap when she finished singing that certain part of the song. She then realized someone was listening to her sing, "Nathan! I didn't know you were coming over today," she commented a little shocked that he was standing there.

"Well I was playing with Matt just now. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon. So I thought I would come over and see my girl," he commented to her.

"I'm happy you're here. I'm not super thrilled that you heard me singing," she commented looking up at him.

Nathan started laughing pulling her out of her chair, "You do realise I have heard you singing a lot these last few months," he commented to her trying to funny.

"Yeah but that was on a cd, I have never sang in front of anyone again since before you know," she explained to him.

"Well I think you should sing for me please," he commented to her with a soft smile.

"I'm not sure Nathan," she spoke softly.

"Please! I promise I will just sit here and not say a word," he commented to her sitting on her bed.

"Okay, it's not finished yet. So if you hate it don't blame me," she commented sitting down again to get her guitar.

"I'm sure will love it," he commented to her.

"Here it goes," she spoke as she started to play.

**Some hearts**

**They just get all the right breaks**

**Some hearts have the stars on their side**

**Some hearts,**

**They just have it so easy**

**Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**

**Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes**

**xxx**

**Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me**

**You're the last thing my heart expected**

**Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody**

**Someone who someone who makes me feel like this**

**Well I guess**

Nathan watched her set down her guitar, "Haley that song was amazing. I can wait to hear when it is complete," he commented to her being honest.

"Thanks, you do realize it's about us?" she questioned to him, as she lay beside him.

"Of course I do. I'm glad are relationship is inspiring you in your music," he replied smiling over at her.

Haley sat up quickly getting up, "Nathan I need to tell you something," she softly to him.

Nathan sat up on the end of the bed, "okay" he commented looking at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that these last few weeks together have been amazing. I'm starting to fall hard and fast for you. You have been so patient with me. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm in love you," she spoke softly looking at him the whole time.

Nathan sat there processing everything that Haley had just said. He started to smile back at her. "You don't need to say it back, I just wanted you to know," she commented to him.

"You're wrong," he commented to her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned to him a little confused.

"I do need to say it back. I'm so in love with you that I hope it lasts forever," he replied being totally honest with her.

Haley bright smile soon matched Nathan's, "Close your eyes," she spoke softly.

Nathan didn't question her and did exactly as she asked of him. After a few seconds he felt her soft lips pressed softly against his. He took a few seconds to realize she wasn't pulling away, so he took it as his chance to kiss back. Their kiss was slow, sweet and soft.

They were soon interrupted when Matt came into her room, "Haley, mom wanted me to let you and Nathan know lunch is ready," he spoke until he realized his sister was in the middle of kissing her boyfriend.

"Oh shit sorry," he commented when Haley break away from Nathan hearing Matt's voice.

"Okay thanks Matt, we will be right down," Nathan commented seeing Haley was too embarrassed to speak.

"Um was that the first?" Matt questioned to them.

"Yeah that was the first kiss," Nathan commented smiling between Matt and Haley.

"About time little sis," he commented to her smiling.

"Matt can you please not say anything to mom?" she asked not wanting to let everyone know yet.

"Of course," he commented before leaving. Let the couple gather their own thoughts before they headed downstairs for some lunch.

**So they finally said I love you and had their first kiss. So leave a review and let me know what you all think.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch28

It had now been about a week since Nathan and Haley shared their first kiss and said I love you to each other. They had shared the news with Haley's parents the night that it happened. Nathan's aunt Karen found out the next morning. They had managed to keep it from Brooke a little longer, as Haley didn't want to deal with the over load of questions to soon.

The couple were sitting in the café chatting and kissing together. "I don't won't summer to end," Haley spoke softly.

"Why that's?" Nathan questioned, already knowing what her answer would be.

"I won't get to see you every day and kiss you anytime I want," she replied with a little pout.

Nathan soon kissed her pout away, "Well we will just have to be joined at the mouth for the next few days then," he commented flirting with her.

"Very funny mister, it's going to be harder this time. There are more feelings involved than when we were writing before," she commented with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah but we can still write, skype, email and text and talk on the phone. Don't you worry your pretty little head we are going to make it work," he commented to her looking her directly in the eyes.

"Okay, I will try my best," she smiled by at him.

"That's my girl," he replied leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

It was during their little kiss they heard a shocked voice, "Since when have you two been kissing?" she questioned to them.

Haley broke away from the kiss a little embarrassed, "um only a little while," she replied hiding her face in Nathan's chest.

"Well thanks for telling me," she huffed jokingly with Haley.

"Sorry Brooke. I just wanted to get comfortable with it first, before I started telling everyone," she replied being honest with her.

Brooke knew that Haley was right after everything she had been through with Chris, "okay your forgiven this time. So what's your plan for today?" she commented to the couple.

"We were thinking about going to the beach," Haley really to her.

"Oh that sounds fun," Brooke replied smiling at her.

"Yeah a lot of the guys are already down there. So we thought we would go meet up with them," Nathan explained to her.

"Right well I will go get Lucas and I guess we will meet you there," she replied getting up and going to find Lucas.

Nathan and Haley left the café and headed down to the beach, "You know I'm going to get 20 questions now from Brooke about kissing us," she commented as they walked together.

"All you have to tell her is that I'm good at it," he commented flirting with her.

"You're very sure of yourself, Mr Scott. Although I don't have much to compare it to, so you're probably. You have plenty to compare me to, so you probably think I'm crap at it," she spoke softly to him.

"Is that what you think?" Nathan questioned stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes," she replied not looking at him.

He softly moved her head so she was looking at him again, "Let me tell you something. I may have kissed a lot of girls and done other things in my past. You are my future and I love what is going on in our relationship. As far as the kissing goes, it's amazing. You are the only girl I have ever had the spark with and I want it to always be you. So please believe me when I say this, you are the best kisser I know," he replied being totally honest and looking directly at her.

Well thank you. She replied shyly. As they keep walking to join her brother and his new girlfriend Millie on the beach.

"About time you two got here," Brooke commented lying on a towel.

"We were taking are time Brooke," Nathan commented as he spread out a towel for Haley to lie on beside Brooke.

"I'm going to go hang with the guys, just shout with you need anything," he commented her before walking away.

"So Haley, how's the kissing going with you and Nathan?" Millie commented to her wanted some girly gossip.

"Seriously Haley, was I the last to know about it?" Brooke questioned to her.

"The kissing is slow but going well. Yeah sorry about that Brooke. I do have a confession and questioned," she commented to the girls.

"Okay spill," Brooke spoke getting all excited for her friend.

"I think I'm ready to develop things when it comes to the kissing," she spoke shyly.

"What do you mean?" Millie questioned to her.

"Well I know Nathan is being great with being patient. I also know that he wants a little more. I will comfortable with him. I was thinking maybe adding in some tongue when we kiss. I'm not sure how to go about it," she confessed to her friends.

"Wow this is a big step for you Haley," Brooke commented to her smiling.

"Yeah I know," she replied to her.

"If you're looking for advice Haley. I think the best thing to do is, when your kissing normally run your tongue along his lips. If you keep doing this he will get the hinted that you want in. When he opens his mouth slowly let your tongue in and let him do the rest of the work," she explained trying to give her the best advice.

"Yeah what Millie said," Brooke commented to her.

"Thanks girls," she replied as she pulled of her t shirt revealing her bikini top.

"Hey Matt, can you put sun block on my back?" she asked shouting over to the guys.

All the guys looked over at the girls. Nathan had to do a double take, as that was the first time he seen her wearing something that revealing. He though she looked absolutely amazing and had a great body.

"UM I can't right now Hales. Sure let Nathan do it," he spoke giving Nathan the permission he needed to touch Haley.

Nathan walked over to where Haley was sitting with the girls. He took the sun block from her squirting some onto his hands, "Okay this is going to be cold," he commented to her, just before touching her.

Haley shivered under his touch as the cold cream hit her back. As Nathan gently rubbed it into her back she had to control herself and not groan in pleasure. As she enjoyed letting Nathan touch her like this.

"There you go Hales," he commented when he was finished with her back.

"Thanks," she smiled leaning over to kiss him. Taking this as her chance to develop the kissing with him.

The kiss started out slow like always, as she got into more and relaxed. She started feeling bolder, so she gently rubbed her tongue softly along Nathan's warm lips. Nathan was a little taken back when he felt her tongue along his lips. She traced his lips a few more times before he finally got the hint. When he opened his mouth as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. They both felt the spark go through their bodies. Nathan take a little bit of the control during the kiss, being careful not to push Haley to far.

While they were wrapped in their own little world. Brooke got Haley's cell phone and took a picture of the two of them locking lips. "Hey you two, this is a public beach. None of that," Matt spoke jokingly to the couple coming back over to them.

This caused them to break apart and as casual Haley was a little embarrassed as everyone was watching her make out with Nathan.

"So you do know how to break for air?" Matt commented to her teasing her.

"Shut up," she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Gross, I don't want to see it after his been in his mouth," he commented teasing her again.

This time she went really red in the face, "Don't worry babe, I liked it. You have some serious kills when it comes to kissing," Nathan whispered in her ear relaxing her.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing hanging out together and playing in the sea. Mostly Haley enjoyed lying in Nathan's arm and just having that sense of feeling safe, wanted and love. She knew that with Nathan that feeling could last forever.

**There is ch28. I'm tempted to finish the story here and more onto the sequel. You can all let me know what you think when you review, I can still added a few more chapters to this story before it ends.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my ideas.

This is my second fanfiction to write. The originally idea for this story came from kaya17tj, I have changed it around since that. Hope you all like what I'm doing.

Letters To My Heart ch29

Today was Nathan and Haley's last full day together before she had to go back to school. She had a little upset thinking about it the past few days. So Nathan wanted to make their last day together special, was willing to do whatever Haley wanted. Even if that meant sitting through The Notebook again.

It was around eight and Haley still hadn't called him so he decided to go over to her house and see what was going on. When he arrived Jimmy let him in, "She is still not out of bed," he commented to Nathan.

"Oh is everything okay?" he questioned to Jimmy.

"Well she cried herself to sleep last night, so I think the thought of her leaving you is upsetting her," he replied being honest.

Nathan felt his heart sink into his stomach, "is it okay if I go up and see her?" he asked looking back at Jimmy.

"Sure, hopefully she will get out of bed for you," he commented to Nathan.

Nathan walked upstairs quietly in case Haley was still sleeping. When he walked into her room, he found her sitting in bed crying her eyes out. He rushed over to the bed to comfort her, "Shh Hales, its okay beautiful," he spoke softly with her cuddled into his arms.

"It's not okay; I have to go back to school tomorrow and won't get to see you until thanksgivings. That's a whole three months apart Nathan," she spoke through the tears crying into his chest.

"I know beautiful. We have are letters and calling each other. We will make it work and I will visit you as much as I can," he replied to her.

"Promise?" she questioned looking up at him.

"I promise," he replied smiling back at her.

"Okay," she spoke softly leaning up for a kiss. Which soon turned passionate very fast, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth wanted to feel wanted and loved. He kissed back with just as much passion letting her know how he felt.

Nathan broke away from the kiss after a few minutes, "I think it's time you got up and we enjoy our day together, "he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied giving in to him.

"Right I'm going to Karen's to get us some food and coffee. So by the time I get back I wanted you to be showered and dressed.

Nathan made sure that he heard her in the shower before he left. He had the car which meant it would be quicker for him to get there and back. Just like he had asked Haley was fully dressed and waiting in the kitchen for him when he got back.

"Here is your Haley special," he spoke handing her the food along with her hot chocolate.

"Aww you are the best," she replied sitting down at the table to eat her food.

"Well Nathan looks like you got the old Haley back, guess we will leave you two to enjoy your day, "Lydia walking out of the kitchen with Jimmy.

"So what would my girl like to do today?" he questioned to her as he ate his food.

"I was thinking after we ate we could go back up to my room and watch The Notebook together. Then after that we could spend some time kissing before heading for an evening walk on the beach," She suggested to him.

"That sounds perfect," he replied as they sat eating the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence together.

A little while later they were lying on Haley's bed together cuddling together watching The Notebook. Haley looked up to see Nathan in fully concretion watching it. She was getting bored of it and had other plans for them.

She got up to straddle him, blocking his view of the film, "Hales babe, what are you?" he questioned looking at her.

"I want to kiss," she answered back simply.

"I thought you wanted to kiss after the film," he replied to her stating facts.

"Yes well I got bored of the film, I would rather spend my last day of summer fused at the mouth with my boyfriend," she commented being dead serious.

"Oh is that right?" he flirted as he began to tickle her by the waist.

"Nathan that's not Fair!. You know I hate being tickled," she screamed out through her laughs.

"Okay say I'm the best boyfriend," he commented to her.

"Fine you're the best boyfriend ever and I love you," she screamed out.

Nathan then stopped tickling her, "that was ever better than what I asked you to say," he replied smiling at her.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me," she commented flirting with him.

Nathan gently grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. He slowly locked lips with her, kissing her slowly just enjoying the moment. Haley seemed to have other ideas wrapping her hands around his neck and forcefully pushing her tongue right into his mouth. He soon got the hint and slowly deepened the kiss as he rub small circles over the skin of her sides.

This caused her to moan into the kiss and kiss back harder than what she was already. As the kiss continued to develop she started grinding herself into Nathan's lower half. Not realising the affect it was having on him. Nathan felt himself getting harder by the second; he also knew he needed to be careful about how he went about asking Haley to stop.

He pulled away from the kiss, "Hales babe we need to stop," he spoke slowly to her.

Haley slowly opened her eyes and gave him a shocked look, as this was the first time he had stopped them kissing, "I'm not doing it right, am I?" she questioned with sadness in her voice.

"You are doing amazing babe," Nathan spoke quickly trying to reassure her.

"Then what's the problem?" Haley questioned not really sure what was going on.

"When you were moving against me just now, it was a bit of a turn on for me," he answered a little embarrassed.

"Oh right, sorry," she spoke getting off him.

"Haley you know that's a good thing right?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I do. I'm just not ready for that step yet," she softly spoke not looking at him.

"Aww babe, I know you're not. That's why I stopped us," he commented getting her to look at him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nathan just because I'm not ready doesn't mean that I don't want to. I do want to have sex with you. It's just with everything that's happened to me, it's going to take some time for me to get back to that," she spoke being honest with him.

"I understand Haley. I'm happy with where we are with are relationship right now and how things are going for us. So I'm happy waiting and to be honest it hasn't really been on my mind," He commented to her being honest.

"Thank you, that means a lot Nathan, "she replied smiling at him.

"How about we go take the walk on the beach? I plan on being her for dinner since your mom is making your favourite," he commented getting up off the bed.

"Oh you're so funny, always thinking about your stomach," she commented getting up after him.

"No actually I'm always thinking about you," he replied as the pair walked downstairs heading out to the beach.

Down on the beach they sat together at Haley's favourite spot. She sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were just watching the ocean and enjoying their time together.

"I don't want this day to end," Haley spoke softly snuggling herself closer into Nathan's chest.

"Me either Hales, it's going to be okay. We always have are letters and our strong love for each other," he replied holding her tight.

"Letters to my heart," Haley spoke barely above a whisper as she sat enjoying the moment with Nathan. She knew in that moment she had chosen the right person to share her heart with and she could wait to see what was to come next in their relationship.

**Well there is the final chapter. I hope you all like how I decided to end the story. I am planning on writing a sequel for this story. As usual if you have been reading, write a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
